Of rainbows and leaves HIATUS
by SilverStar56
Summary: A long time ago, humanity broke the trust of Pokemon. The Pokemon then vanished without a trace. Years later, during a storm,Team 7 took refuge inside a cave. Imagine their surprise when they ventured inside to find a forest filled with unusual creatures!
1. Once upon a long time ago

**Yo people, yeah I know, I know. I'm a bad kid that has yet to update the other stories, but don't worry! This one has a good plot! I'm also hoping to find a beta reader to help edit the story, but for know reviews are aprreciated!**

**I do not own Naruto or Pokemon! Just my Ocs and plot.**

**

* * *

**

Prolouge: once upon a long time ago

Once upon a time, within the shinobi nations. There lived various unknown creatures of unusual strenght and powers.

These creatures came in different shape and sizes. These creatures were also very much alike animals in shape and sizes and personality.

However, they were classified differently due to the fact that they had unusual powers, both powerful and dangerous, but helpful as well.

Several could control the flame of the heat, some others could conjure pure water. Others aided the growth of the forests, and some created the light breeze. Others played with lightning, and some levitated objects. Some moved the Earth with ease, others created glaciers with a single breath.

Theses creatures, although were different in several species, shape and sizes , were all the same as they had the characteristics from hatching from eggs. And thus, as humans wanted to classify them with a different name, they chose a name that somehow was created when they created a method in which would capture these creatures using small ball that would fit inside their pockets.

Pocket monsters, or Pokemon for short.

And thus, life was easier and more pleasurable for humans as they lived along side these pokemon. The pokemon would aid in their jobs, or become a family pet. Others may help in becoming partners with the Shinobi and fight along side with them. Or assisted in hospitals to heal those in pain.

Watching over them were the legendary Pokemon, and they were pleased with the peaceful interactions between humans and pokemon, and they quietly watched over them as peaceful times rolled by.

However, over time humans started to become more cruel and greedy.

As time passed, they would take for granted the pokemon's powers, using them for producing poisons, or to use the Pokemon in painful experiments. Eventually, humans forgot that Pokemon were intelligant creatures and used them like tools for their own benefit.

Son after, they started to poach the pokemon, confine them in small cages where they could hardly breathe, and sell them for profit, this was a pleasureable game to tha humans.

Of course, there was a small group of people that opposed this Pokemon abuse. They had gathered together, and formed a resistance to keep Pokemon free. They would set up houses that would heal and cure the injured Pokemon. Break into organizations that used Pokemon for power, and try their best to set them free.

However, the resistance was much too small to be able to fight against the majority of the world, so they were forced to break up, and those who were apart of the resistance were then look down upon and even spat on, giving them the unfair treatment.

Soon after that, nations then used the pokemon's power to gain more territories in other to gain absolute control of the whole world. The Pokemon of course, had no say in anything and soon wars broke out.

As soon as the war broke out, the legendary Pokemon, who were angered by the Pokemon's apparent treatment,argued with the humans that the Pokemon have no need to participate in the war as they have done nothing wrong and do not deserve their poor treatment and warned the humans that if they were to use Pokemon as tools within the war, they would pay for it very greatly. The humans, however, ignored the warnings and proceeded to use the Pokemon. Many Pokemon died from the war, or were killed by their own partners after they claimed that they were useless.

Soon after, the human's stupidity reached a new level, when they tried to capture several of the legendary Pokemon for usage in the war. That was the final straw of the human's chance to repent.

The Legendary Pokemon were enraged by the human's action, so much that they created a large Eartquake of such a magnitude that it changed the geography of the Shinobi nations. Of course, with that large of an Eartquake, many humans died.

The pokemon, however didn't.

Why?

Well, before they created the Earthquake, the Legendary Pokemon ordered the Pokemon to evacuate to a certain location and to pass through a tunnel that would bring them away from the nations. The Pokemon complied of course, and many left to evacuate.

Of course, it wasn't just the Pokemon. The small group of humans that still cared for the Pokemon, were approached by a Legendary pokemon with an invitation to leave the nation along with the Pokemon. They agreed without missing a heartbeat, and soon packed up and helped the Pokemon evacuation and left the Nation.

When the Eartquake then occured, all of the pokemon and kind humans had evacuated already, and due to the force of the Earthquake, the opening of the tunel was sealed shut to prevent any access to Pokemon.

The aftermath of the Earthquake caused the humans to realise their mistakes, and they had begged for some aid from the Legendary Pokemon. However, the Legendary Pokemon did not answer their call, because they had already left.

The humans then took this as a sign, that they will not be forgiven until they had repented. Thus, they started to rebuild their villages, in hopes of the return of the Pokemon, when they had realised they had left.

However, no matter how long they waited, the Pokemon never returned, and soon, traces of the pokemon ever existing started to disappear. People soon forgot how they looked like and what they did. Soon afterwards, they then became a forgotten myth, never to be heard again.

On the flipside, the humans that had escaped with the Pokemon were given a prophecy. It was written down on a slab that would be kept in top condition, along with instructions of what to do in the future.

A portion of the slab had said:

"_Humans currently are unable to interract with Pokemon, they have become too tainted. Until they have purrified their sins, they shall not be forgiven , and we will not return. However, one day, humanity will be given a chance to repent. The time will arrive when a group of four ; one who is a fox, wolf, rabbit and eagle, are too meet the child blessed under the rainbow. The child shall befreind the group and eventually venture to the outside. She will build a bridge between the two worlds. The child will face harsh trials in its life, however its hard work will eventually bear fruit. The bridge completion will then judge the humans, and if proven truly fruitful and not poisonous, we shall unite once more..."_

Carefully, the humans then built a temple to take care of the of the slab, and it has been guarded since, and time slowly and Peacefully passed, awaiting for the day of the beggining of a new age.

Now, a new chapter shall be written soon...

* * *

**So? was it any good? I need reviews to improve cuz or not, i'll run out of gas! Please help me! Thanks!**


	2. Authors note Pls read! its important!

Okay people this is just a note to say that chapter 2 was re-edited. I acidentally uploaded the draft chapter. Sorry! And tank you for reading the story! My plot may be( or not) be good in your opinion, but I don't have mastery over english. So if you are a beta reader and you wish to beta my story. Please PM me! Tks!


	3. Team 7! meet the 'creatures!

**Hello People! **

**...**

***sweatdrop* ahem! Looky its the next chappie! Banzai! Kudos to you people who have watched and kept up with my story! Anyways, i'm still looking for a beta reader, but for now, please deal with me. Tks!**

**I do not own Naruto nor do I own Pokemon. Just my Ocs and plot!**

Chapter 1: Team 7! meet the 'creatures'!

The sky was dark and in the clouds, one could see flashes of lightning, soon following that was the defeaning claps of thunder. It was pouring cats and dogs, and it would show no mercy and soak anyone who was currently out in the open. The wind followed the rain's example, and was blowing very harshly. The tree's outside of the storm was being blown so hard, some were threatening to crack and keel over.

Within this storm raging around the forest, four blurs could be seen rushing past the forest path, one blur being larger than the other three. These four were searching for a shelter to take refuge in 'till the storm dies down. What with the pouring rain and large gusts of winds, one normal person could get sick very easily just being outside for a good ten minutes or so.

Aha! But these four weren't your average joes. These four were ninja's. Human's trained to kill and complete any mission given to them by their village leader. But currently, they ARE still human, and would fall ill if they were to stay out too long, so even though they are suppoused to return back to village after the mission, they chose the path of getting out of the rain as fast ass their legs could carry them, and thus are now searching for a refuge to keep them out of the rain.

" Kakashi-Sensei! I see a cave over there!" the shortest one of the group shouted, his voice laced with irritation, probably from the downpour, and his finger pointing to a direction where a cave could be seen. The cave itself was actually well hiden and hard to be spotted due to the natural vegetation and it's colour blended it in to the wall. It was actually remarkable for it to be spotted.

The tallest of the group, now dubbed Hatake Kakashi, turned to the direction where the shortest one pointed to , spotted the cave as well. He took note that the cave is well hidden, which means that it can protect the group from any unexpected bandit gave a nod of acknowledgement turned back to the shortest of the group " Good job Naruto. Everyone head towards the cave!" He ordered out the rest of the group

The rest of the group shouted "Hai!" before scurrying over to the cave in lightning speed. As soon as they enterred the cave, they heaved a sigh of relief for the fact they were finally able to get out of the rain and started to wring out their clouds and belongings of water, because currently, they were soaked to the bone.

The female of the group, who has shockingly pink hair and donned a red chinise-like shirt, was currently wringing water out of her hair.

While the final member of the group, who had a hair style very much alike a chicken's butt and wore a shirt with a fan like symbol printed at the back, merely shook the water out his hair and merely grunted. However, due to that action, water was sprayed onto Naruto. Which caused him to narrow his eyes in irritation and point a finger at his team mate.

" Teme! Don't spray water on me!" He shouted, with his eye's had whitened comically and a vein was displayed at the side of his head.. he hated it when the Teme wanted to act cool. He always got the ladies, hell! He snagged his crush!

Sasuke just responded by looking at Naruto with dead eyes and grunted in response.

"Hn."

"TEME!" Naruto shouted in irritation and was ready to charge at the Uchiha, fist ready to smash in his face. But just then, the female of the group screeched out, and due to the high frequency of her screech, Naruto flinched and stopped momentarily.

"Naruto! Don't bother Sasuke-kun right now! We just got out of the rain!" she wore a look of anger that was directed to the blonde. Seriously, why did Naruto have to be an annoying idiot all the time? ah...but there was her idol...

She stole a glance at her other team mate and crush her eyes turned to heart alsmost instantly.

" But Sakura-chaaaaaan!" the blonde whined in response, while using the palm of his hands to rub his sore ears. Why was his crush always protecting the Teme! It wasn't fair!

The raven haired boy, now dubbed Uchiha Sasuke, merely 'hn-ed' again, irritating and aggravating the blonde to punch him again. Which then cause a repeat of the events with Sakura screeching into Naruto's ears again.

The Uchiha now merely stood at the side, contemplating which of his two teammates were more annoying. Why couldn't he have worked alone? He didn't have time to waste with these idiots! He had to train up fast to exact his revenge!

After Sakura smashed her fist into naruto's head, which caused said blonde to rub his head to ease the pain while wincing a bit, she stole a glance at Sasuke. The sight of the boy caused her to swoon over him and squeel intenally. Usually she would not be turned on that quickly, but her crush was wet from the rain, which made his body more... define.

*** CHAA! I can't believe I got to see this before Ino-Pig! Chaa! Beat that pig! Sasuke-kun looks so cool too!***

needless to say that she was extreeemely happy.

Meanwhile, the only adult in the group sighed as he saw the argument, while checking that his prised possesion was still in good shape. Said prised possesion was a book called Icha Icha Paradise filled with... M-rated scenes that will not be described in order to keep our minds clean. Why couldn't his team be a little bit more mature?

" Teamwork is not going well today... Sigh... I'll have to write a report once we get back, and i'm not looking forward to it. Might as well take this time to continue from where I left off..." And thus he procceded to open the book to read while leaning on the cave's wall for support.

Speaking of which, why was he not looking forward to writing a report? Well, that was because his team's supposed first C-rank escort mission to the land of the waves turned into an A-rank mission fighting missing nins and protecting their client. Plus he would have to inform the Hokage that there may be a problem on Naruto's seal, as well as Sasuke activating his clan bloodline technique.

There are no words to describe the trouble that the jonin have to go through once he gets back.

Kakashi sighed as he heard the scuffle within his team, but never took off his eye from his book. It was a normal occurance to him after all.

But he did take his eye off the book when he heard a large BONK sound coming from the pinky smashing her fist into Naruto's head again. Why? Same reason as always, Naruto insulted her crush. But this time,he did not just fall flat on his face. He stumbled backwards and tripped over a rock, which then caused him to roll backwards into the deeper part of the cave. Seconds late, his cry of pain was heard.

He sighed once more before turning to the pink haired girl, who now had tinted red cheeks due to embarrasing herself infront of her crush. He really needed to teach the girl some self-control...

"Sakura, you should control the amount of power you use the next time you try to hit Naruto again." Said girl immediately blushed even more as she made a fool out of herself in front of her crush. Why did she have to act this way around Naruto? Why?

Kakashi eyesmiled before he turned to the darker part of the caves' that Naruto stumbled into.

" Naruto! Come back here right now!" he ordered the whiskered boy, his voice bouncing off the cave walls. Silence soon followed, but he could faintly hear the blonde's movements from picking himself up from the floor. But then, the blonde didn't respond, which was unusual for him. This caused the jonin to raise one of his eyebrows.

After a moment of silence, the blonde responded.

" Neh! Kakashi-sensei! Is it normal to find an arrow inside a cave?" His student replied back, with a tone of curiousity and of confusion.

Kakashi blinked, so did the rest of the team. An arrow? Inside a cave? Huh?

"Naruto! Don't lie! Why would there be an arrow inside a cave!" Sakura yelled out, her hands in a fist to show her anger. Why was the blonde trying to play a prank now of all times?

" B-but! I'm not lying! There really is an arrow here! Its carved into the wall!" the blonde yelled back in response, afraid that he may have angered his crush.

The scuffle lasted a while before Kakashi's eyebrow rose up even more. ' Naruto doesn't seem to be lying from his tone of voice and it doesn't seem to be a prank either because he wouldn't be THAT desperate, but it is unusual for there to be an arrow in a cave...'

Kakashi pondered for a while as he closed his eye and stored away his book back into his waist pouch. He sighed as he might as well check out what the blonde keeps ranting on.

" Fine! We'll come over and take a look!" he shouted to the blonde as he opened his other students just looked at him as if they were trying to say ' are you nuts?'.

"B-but Kakashi-sensei! This must be one of Naruto-baka's pranks!" Sakura stammered, trying to dissuade her teacher from going deeper into the caves. She would never show it infront of her crush, but she was a little bit afraid to go in deeper...

Sasuke just grunted in agreement.

"Then he wouldn't make such a fuss about an arrow, would he?" he replied tiredly back to Sakura, who shut her mouth almost immideately. He started to walk over to the blonde and gestured the two to follow him. They complied silently, both wondering what the hell had their blonde teamate found.

They walked off to where Naruto disappeared to, and found him shortly after, staring at the wall wide-eyed, jaw dropped.

They glanced at the blonde momentarily before looking in the direction of the blonde's eyes. Their eyes and jaws followed the same example set by the blonde. They couldn't believe that the blonde was actually telling the truth!

On the walls, carved into it, was an arrow.

The arrow was fairly large, red in colour and was pointing deeper into the caves.

Their eyes followed the direction of where the arrow was pointing, and they could see another arrow aand another...It was as if it was for directing someone or something...

Naruto was the first to snap out of the trance.

"See! I wasn't lying!" Naruto's loud voice snapped them out of their daydream. Sakura just looked at the arrow in disbelief, while Sasuke looked at the arrow with a calculating look and was unwilling to acknowledge that the blonde was right. Kakashi, on the other hand, was looking at the arrow as his brow furrowed and his eye narrowed.

' Why in the world is there an arrow inside the cave, and the way that its drawn is like its to attract attention to give directions!' he turned to the deeper part of the caves, they were shrouded in darkness. ' just what in the world lies ahead from here?...' his thoughts were interrupted by Naruto's which prompted him to turn to said blonde.

" Neh! Neh! Kakashi-sensei! Can we go take a look? Maybe there's a treasure at the end of the cave!" The blonde pleaded. His body gestures points out that he was extremely excited, and his eyes were glossed with curiousity.

Had he never heard of the phrase ' Curiousity killed the cat'?

But just before he was about to reply to the blonde, rejecting the idea of delving deeper into the cave ( although he himself was curious), unusually, Sasuke spoke up. "I agree with the Dobe, there might be something down in deeper in the cave."

Naruto seemed to be annoyed that he was called a Dobe, but was thankful of the Teme for agreeing with him, while Sakura just swooned over and squeeled out something akin to " I'll follow you forever!" or something around the lines of that.

His eye bore down his students boredly, his students are not going to give up any time soon... ' why did I take on such a stubborn team...?' he thought as he sighed dejectedly in defeat and decided to comply to his student's wishes.

" Fine, we'll go and investigate what may be down the cave, but I want you guys to proceed with caution." he warned his students, he wouldn't want one of them to be attacked just because of carelesness.

" Hai!" their responded loudly and Naruto pumped his they grabbed their bags and ventured deeper into the cave, with Naruto jumping and skipping like a hyper rabbit going like " I wonder what is down there? Maybe a treasure hidden by one of those heroes in our textbooks! Or maybe a secret weapon! Or maybe..."

Yeeeeeeaaaaaaaah... very excited.

But even though Kakashi told the group to proceed with caution, he himself had taken out his porn to read, but his senses where still on high alert despite his outward apperance. The only one in the group that showed caution openly was probably Duckbutt as his eyes were whirling around, taking in every single detail of the cave.

Hmm? What about Sakura? Well, internally she was frightened, but that was pushed away with the thought of her 'beloved' saving her and swooning over him.

Typical fangirl.

As they ventured deeper, it had gotten darker. It was expected because there were no lights or a fire to light the way. But their eyes adjusted as they moved along. As they walked on ,they found more arrows on the walls, and they followed the direction of the arrows only to lead tooooooooo...

A dead end.

Yup, a dead end. It was actually a barricade of rocks that made a 'wall' of sorts, and prevented people to continue onwards.

Naruto was the first to shout out his disappointment.

" What! we go in to find something awesome but we find this! a freaking' rock!" Naruto shouted with a vein displayed and his obnoxious voice filled with disappointment. He couldn't believe it! He had expected some cool treasure or aomething... but this!

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he grunted, typical that it would end up as a waste of time. While Sakura looked slightly relieved to not go on and placed a hand over her heart. Kakashi, however, managed to spot an arrow that was displayed halfway before the rocks blocked it, his eyes went back and forth from the arrow and the barricade of rocks several times, before deciding that he would report this back to the village as he turned to the team.

" Well since this was pointless, and that we did not find anything, we should head back now. The storm should have stopped by now and we have to hand in a report to Hokage-sama." his eye looked bored and gazed at the reactions of his team.

While Sasuke and Sakura noded reluctantly, Naruto put up a defiant response.

Mainly shouting out madly and kicking the 'wall'.

" I wanna go on! What with this stupid rocks! I'll just kick 'em down!" his voice echoed and bounced around in the cave. He wouldn't let go of the mystery, not know! He gave the rock wall one final kick.

His kick, somehow managed to dislodge a piece of rock.

Soon a rumble could be heard as the rock wall started to tumble down, Naruto and co. had managed to get away by running backwards quickly. Kakashi, however, had to grab hold of Naruto's jacket to pull him back quickly though...

The rocks tumbled down , which kicked up a fair amount of dust,obscuring their vision and preventing them from seeing the end result of the 'wall' . Once the rumbling recceded , the dust cloud started to clear.

Sakura bonked the blonde "ITEE!". The blonde cried out again, his back facing away from the 'wall'.

" NARUTO!Why'd you have to cause so much trouble! What would have happened if the cave caved in on top of us!" Sakura scolded him, her eyes whitened comically and her fist raised with a vein on it. She was scared shitless with the rocks tumbling and the cave shaking. She had seriously thought that the cave was going to fall on top of her!

" But Sakura-chaaaaaan!" Naruto whined in response, rubbing his head again to ease the pain. Why'd did he always have to end up as the one in pain?

Meanwhile, Kakashi and Sasuke's eyes tried to see what was at the opposite side of the wall. Their eyes widened when they could see clearly enough through the dust cloud.

" Dobe... turn around." Sasuke ordered, though his voice sounded stiff. He really couldn't believe what he was seeing

" Ehh? Sasuke...kun?" As Sakura turned around to see what her crush was seeing, her body froze and eyes widened at the sight and held back a gasp.

" I got it Teme, don't order me around..." Naruto grumbled and he picked himself up and turned, same reaction, eyes widening but Naruto's jaw dropped.

On the other side of the 'wall' was a passage of sorts. On the wall tops, candles were placed to allows visibilty, and the wall structure itself was changed, as if it was neater and man-made. But what made them go into shock wasn't only that, it was paintings the were hung on the wallside, that depicted of creatures that they have never seen before. Several looked so cute that you would swoon, while other looked ferocious and powerful, but within the paintings were humans interracting with the creatures.

Needless to say that the group was speechless and awed.

"...awesome." Naruto breathed out, snapping the group out of their trance. They ran over a painting and marvelled at the craftsmanship.

"I've never seen such creatures before..." Sakura trailed off as she touched the painting. She was awed at the painter's skill in drawing such... creatures.

Sasuke's eyes turned to a picture that showed two creatures, one on land that looked like an ancient red dinasaur, while the other on sea that looked like a blue fish-alike. The picture depicted the two fighting.*

' such power... if this was real, then maybe I could kill _**him**_without much effort at all..' the Uchiha's thoughts trailed off as he continued to observe the painting.

" Awesome! This is so cool!" Naruto kept up jumping around, eyes glittering with excitement, switching pictures from a teedy bear oneto the one over the had a large a fericious was a ball of boundless energy right now. Finally! Something that was awesome and found by him!

Kakashi's eye, however narrowed down and his brow furrowed down in thought. ' these paintings, the walls and the candles... they couldn't have been placed from the outside, considering the road was just blocked... does that mean that there is a hidden village deeper in the caves...' his eyes turned to the deeper part of the caves, that were lit up by candles, giving it an ominous atmosphere.

"well... since the path is open, do you guys want to continue?" Kakashi asked his team, although he knew what the answer was without asking. Naruto nooded vigourously, while Sasuke just grunted and Sakura gave a small uneasy nod. He nooded back, and gestured his team to follow.

"Remember, proceed with caution." He warned them again as he placed his book back into the waist pouch. After another resounding "hai!" and they were off.

They travelled down deeper into the passage, their footsteps echoing around them. They passed by more paintings along the way as well, their heads continuosly turning in curiousity. And finally, they saw light at the end of the tunnel/passage.

As they walked out of the passage, their eyes were momentarily blinded by the light before they adjusted. What their eyes saw made them wonder if it was a dream.

What they saw was a lush green forest, trees filled with unusual fruits such as one that look like a blueberry, but bigger and the skin looked harder, while another showed a heart shaped fruit resembling a peach. What was more, the place was filled with sunlight, unlike the storm that was suppoused to have been there instead.

Ooooooohhhhhhhh yeah. It, in simple words, was beautiful.

" what in the world.." Kakashi trailed off, looking at the trees filled with fruit that he has never seen in his life before. He took in a deep breath, what were these fruits? Never in his life has he seen blue berries at such a large size before!

" Awesome! I've never seen fruit that big before! I'm gonna pick one!" Naruto shouted as he ran up the tree to pick a fruit, Kakashi tried to stop him saying that they may be poisonous, But Naruto bounded away too quickly. As he landed on the branch, he grinned. He was about to reach out to the fruit, when something swatted his hands away and pushed him off the branch.

" Wagh!" **THUNK! **Naruto's head landed on the floor "oww..." He winced, picking himself up and rubbing his now extremely sore head.

"Naruto! Your such a klutz!" Sakura scolded him. Seriously, no matter where he goes, Naruto will always be a deadlast! In manners and speech!

" But! Something pushed me off!" Naruto complained and whined, still rubing his sore head. Why him? He sobbed internally.

Kakashi immediately tensed, so did Sasuke and turned to the branch to see a figure, that was obscured due to the shadows.

The figure jumped down, face still obscured by the shadows. Kakashi and co. tensed and started to reach for their Kunai, they had to be prepared for anything. The figure stepped out of the shadows .

The figure was very small, probably only reaching up to Naruto's knees, it was a teedy bear-look alike with a cresent on its forehead and looked absolutely adorable to all the girls out there and was standing with two legs. Its hands were paws with small tiny claws, and it tilted its head to the strangers it did not seem to trust, but was curious.

"Ursa?" It cried out, shocking the group.

" W-what the?" Naruto cried out, pointing at the teddy bear...thing. What was that thing? It looked too cute for its own sake!

" It's... It's so CUTE!" Sakura cried with small hearts in her looked like a real life teddy bear!

Ahh.. cuteness... a girl's weakness.

Sasuke just narrowed his eyes further down and grunted at the creature. What was it? It looked pathethic. And where had he seen it from...

Kakashi just blinked and was contemplating what the hell was he seeing. Was he dreaming?

"Ursa!" It cried out, pointing to the team with its small claw paw. As if to ask " who are you?"

" didn't we see that thing on one of the paintings in the cave?" Sasuke questioned as his mind clicked at the thought of where had he seen it before. He eyed the teddy bear... thing.

Kakashi numbly noded as he stared at its wide and curious eyes 'does this mean that every creature in those paintings are real? Seeing that one of them is standing right in front of me, I can't sense a genjutsu either...' He pondered, if the pictures were depicted to real creatures, then the power they had may not have been exagerrated!

He was broken out of it when he heard Naruto's stomach growl.

Silence.

"Naruto... are you by chance hungry?" Kakashi questioned the young blonde with a sweatdrop at the back of his head. Way to break the tension...

Naruto blushed, but shook his head vigorously.

" Hah! No way! I ain't hungry!" Naruto defied, but his stomach growled , he slumped down depressed, mumbling " maybe just a little...". The rest of the team just sweatdropped. Really? Why now... it was embarrasing to have him deny something that was so obvious...

"I'm so embarrased to have you as a team mate..." Sakura face palmed and sighed. Why couldn't she have been in this team with just Sasuke-kun?

" Dobe..." Sasuke just grunted again. Did Naruto have to be an idiot all the time?

" Sakura-chaaaaaaan!" Naruto whined again, his stomach grumbling repeatedly as he slumped down. He was so dejected right now. He had managed to look cool in the caves (cough!) but why did he have to mess it up?

" Ur...?" The teddy thing approached Naruto, as Naruto looked at the creature, it rubed its tummy and tilted its head and cried out again "Teddy...?" it was asking whether he was hungry. It seemed to understnd the blonde's predicament.

Naruto, somehow understanding the gesture,dumbly noded. Did the bear understand him? The bear suddenly cried out "Ursa!" and smiled at the blonde, shocking the group once more, before it jumped up to the branch and picked the blue fruit.

It jumped down again and approached the blonde, broke the fruit in half and gave one half to the blonde. Naruto just dumbly took the fruit from its paw and watched it eat its half and prompted him to do the same.

The group looked from the fruit to the bear, back and forward repeatedly, before the blonde took a bite out of the fruit, suddenly Naruto's eyes shone " Its good!" he cried anime tears before it downed the fruit in seconds. Never had he tasted such a delicious frutit in his life! ( Naruto eats something other than ramen...?)

As he gulped down the fruit, he sighed in satisfaction before patting the bear on its head. " Thanks for the meal!"

The teddy bear smiled and cried "Ursa!".It ran near the trees where shadows were obscuring the team's vision and started to cry out "Ursa! Teddy teddy! Ursa! Teddiursa!" It waved its arms around wildly in the air.

" What is it doing?" Sakura whispered to her sensei, not taking off her eyes from the cutie. She loved the bear, but she was slightly unnerved by its action.

" I'm not sure..." Kakashi trailed off. The bear just interacted with his student! Was it Intelligent? Suddenly, he heard rustling in the bushes and movement around them.

Slowly, other creatures pooped up from different hiding places. They stared curiously at the ran up the tree branches to get a clearer look, while the more shy ones stood behind the teddy bear. Soon, a whole group of creatures were staring at the group. Most of them had characteristics similar to animals but still looked decidingly different.

The group looked in awe at the group. Never before have they seen such creatures in their life! They never expected investigating the arrow in the cave would lead to this! And now they were having mixed feelings about this unexpected turn of events.

Then they heard movement within the group of creatures. One creature, persumably the leader, stepped out.

It stood on four legs and had a bulb on its back. It was coloured green and had red eyes.

" Bulba... bulbasaur..." It cried out, looking back and forth from the teddy bear and the group. The teddy bear just cried out and smiled in response. Then it whipped out a vine from its bulb and approached the group. The vine stopped short in front of them.

" What does it want us to do..." Sakura stared at the vine, quietly contemplating what it wants from them. Eyeing the vine like catiously. What did it want? A handshake?

" Maybe it wants a handshake!" Naruto grinned before taking hold of the vine and shaking it.

Deja vu.

" Dobe, I don't think they want that." Sasuke glared at his whiskered teammate, was his teammate a bigger idiot than he thought?

As Kakashi stared at the green thing, it noted that it looked please at the blonde for shaking its vine. "it sure looks pleased though.."

They stared at the green thing and noted it had a smile on its face and noded its head. Then as the blonde let go of the vine, the vine retreated back to the bulb. The green creature turned around and cried out. Almost like an order. And almost instantly, the crowd made a path to pass through.

" Saur!" It cried out and turned to the group of four, and shook its head in a manner of gesture to follow it.

" Should we?" Sasuke had a brow raised as he looked at his teacher, contemplating what it wants. Kakashi noded his head in reply " We don't know what they would do if they became hostile, its best just to follow for now." Kakashi reasoned, and with a grunt, the Uchiha followed the Green thing along with his teammates.

As they passed through the forest, the creatures looked at the group with wide eyes, before smiling at them. Several looked like monkeys, others like plants. The group of ninja's had mixed feelings seeing the creatures, since they have never seen them before in their life. Though they did take note that they shared certain characteristics with animals.

Naruto was grinning with excitement, looking around all the time and skipping like a hyper bunny. It was awesome in his eyes! While Sakura looked around in awe and her eyes wide in curiousity. She has never seen any of these things before in her life! Kakashi looked lazy on the outside, but was contemplating what in the world they are, while Sasuke just grunted.

Geez, does Emo ever do anything else except grunt?

Finally, something came into view, and the group blinked.

It was a cottage, fairly large. It seemed to be made out of wood and was decorated with flowers. There was also a porch outside of the cottage where a hammock could be seen with a small table and chair. There was a small few steps that led to the door.

As the group blinked, the green thing cried " saur..." as its head looked back and forward from the cottage to the group, as if it was gesturing to walk up to the door. It walked up to the steps, then climbed up the steps, with the group following close behind. The wood creaking underneath their feet.

When they reached the door, they saw a bell being hung beside it. The green creature whipped out its vine and rung the bell, its chimes echoing around them.

Soon after, they could hear a voice on the other side of the door.

" Hai! I'm coming!" This shocked the group once more, it was a female voice, quite young, probably about Naruto's age.

They could hear the tapping of footsteps, and then the CLICK of the door unlocking. When the door opened, they saw a girl, right around Naruto's age, she had dirty blonde hair that just reached her shoulder, one side of her hair was put behind her ears secured with two feathers,one feather in silver, while the other in gold. She wore a yellow t-shirt and a pair of green shorts with sandals. On her shoulder, she was carrying another creature. It resembles a yellow mouse with pointy ears and a large tail. It also had red cheek pouches.

As the girl stared at the group of four, it looked back and forth from the green creature to the group, while the creature she was carrying tilted its head and cried out "Pika?" as if to question them

after a moment of silence, her brows furrowed down in confusion before she spoke out.

" who the hell are you people?"

**Aaaaaaaand that's chapter 2! I tried a clifie. So? What do you think! Is it good enough? Please review or not I won't know how to respond! Thanks!**


	4. What the heck are Pokemon!

**Ello People! Chapter 3! banzai! So kudos to you people again who has kept up with my story! Have I improved? I hope you enjoy it!**

**I do not own Naruto nor do I own Pokemon. Just my plot and Ocs!**

**'abc' means thought**

***abc* means inner Sakura speaking**

"**abc" means speaking**

Chapter 3: What the heck is Pokemon?

In his life, Hatake Kakashi has seen many things. This includes the death of his best friend, sensei and teammate. He has also seen his dad's sucide, as well as war. But never before has he seen the creatures that he saw five minutes ago, nor has he seen a twelve-year-old girl act so forward when meeting absolute strangers with a yellow mouse sitting on her shoulder. Then again, there is always a first for everything, and this is just one of them... probably.

Kohane observed the group in front of her with the critical eye. She was quite surprised at what bulbasaur presented her. A group of four that she has never seen before, wearing odd clothes that could pass of as cosplay in her village, was standing at her doorstep. What was even more suprising was the fact that the Pokemon, much less Bulbasaur being the overprotective type it is, are accepting them so quickly. Normally, they would be catious of strangers, or would try to avoid them at any cost. But to be guided by Bulbasaur shows that they have been acknowledged, probably within a short time too.

" So... Who the hell are you?" Kohane qustioned, maintaining eye contact with the adult of the the group, one of her eyebrows raised. Even though they have gained the trust of the pookemon,it helps to be cautios. The yellow mouse tilted its head to the other side, its hand at its mouth and cried out " Pika?" again to question the group as well.

Kakashi procceded to do an eye smile, his eye turning to cresents before answering. Inside though, he realised he had to proceed with caution. He was treading on thin ice. Aggravation of the girl may cause the 'creatures' to attack and they still do not know of those creature's full potential...

" ah... we're a genin team from Konoha , my name is Hatake Kakashi, and I'm the jonin instructer of this unit." he introduced himself politely. Better to follow with the flow, but he was watching the reaction of the girl.

" I"M UZUMAKI NARUTO, AND I"M THE NEXT FUTURE HOKAGE!" Naruto shouted his greeting with a loud voice and a large grin. He wanted to make a good impression on the girl seeing that she doesn't know about the Kyuubi...

"Hn. Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke grunted his greeting, wary of the stranger in front of him . Why was she not afraid of the creatures. Hell! There was one sitting on her shoulders!

" I'm Haruno Sakura, nice to meet you!" Sakura chanted her greeting with a happy voice, eyeing the girl with only slight suspicion. She was squeeling on the inside about how cute the mouse was. What is with it? Tilting its head like that! It looked so cute!

Kohane stared at the group, blinking repeatedly.

'Hyper aren't they?' she thought silently, noting the different personalities in the group. She was still wary of the strangers, but there must be a reason why Bulbasaur brought them in front of her.

She remained silent before responding. " Well nice to meet you too... I guess." she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, 'I've never been good with intros... ' she sobbed silently before introducing herself.

" My name is Nijiro Kohane." she paused before continuing. " Want to come in first? you might get tired, what with standing up the whole time." She opened the door wider and gestured them to go in, even though they are strangers, better to be courtious. " You too Bulbasaur, i'll fix you up some Pokefood" She said with a smile and the Bulbasaur cried out its thanks as it entered the girl's home.

Kakashi noded " Thank you for your hospitality." he replies as he gestured for the team to go in right after him, while still watching the girl with suspicion. It was a reflex that grew with him over time, being a ninja meant that you have to be wary of their surroundinds and strangers.

After they came in, the girl closed the door behind her.

The inside of the house was fairly normal. The inside had a large wooden table with a table cloth placed on top of it, as well as a basket full of the unusual fruits they had seen before on the trees. Several chairs were placed near the table. The living room was separated from the kitchen that could be seen through a door. The living room also had a bird stick near the window( which was open) and a small table where photos was place on top as well as small balls half coloured red while the other half white. There was also a book shelf with a crystal ball and several books placed there.

" Take a seat, i'll prepare some tea. You guys can munch on the fruits too!" Kohane waved to them nonchalantly as she enterred the kitchen, leaving the four to get themselves seated.

Silence ensued for a while before Kakashi spoke up " What do you think of the girl?" He questioned his team, Taking in his surroundings. It was silent for a while, before Naruto spoke up.

" I think, she's a nice person! She's giving us food and something to drink!" He answered, typical for him to trust someone so easily. Just by food and tea and you got yourself a new blonde friend. But he felt that there was more to the girl, The seal was also acting up slightly when his eyes landed on the gold and silver feather behind her ears.

" Hn. Dobe." Sasuke grunted. Couldn't the blonde be less trusting? He was a Ninja for G-d's sake! His choice of words angered the blonde, causing him to burst out and point at him, his eyes whitened comically and a vein displayed at the top of his head. Seriously, why did they become like that?

"Teme! What is your problem!" He shouted, but in response, the chicken haired boy just grunted again and ignored the blonde, causing the blonde to get even more irritated. Just as he was about to throw some insults towards Sasuke, Sakura's voice stopped him.

" What Sasuke-kun is trying to say is that, what if the food and drinks are poisoned? You have to think first Naruto-baka!" She scolded the blonde. Why couldn't he think for himself sometimes? It was aggravating. The blonde responded by slumping down slightly and acting a little dejected and depressed.

" B-but..." Naruto trailed off, unable to come up with an argument in response.

" No, I don't think that the food is filled with poison, nor will she even try to attempt to poison us." Kakashi voiced out, which caused the genins to turn to their sensei with confusion written on their face. It was unusual for their teacher to defend a stranger, so why now?

"Explain." Sasuke asked rigidly, his eyes are now should he believe that a complete stranger would not try to kill him? He couldn't understand. He prompted the cyclops to answer. In return, said cyclops just sighed in response before answering.

" I watched her facial and body expression, other than the signs of confusion and slight suspicion displayed, she was genuinly honest with us. Plus the fruits are the same as the one the creature gave Naruto, And I don't think that an animal can cause deliberate poisoning." He explained tiredly, he wondered why the hell can't his own team figure it out.

"oh..." Sakura trailed off, seeing her teacher's logic, while Sasuke just grunted and sat down on a chair. Naruto on the other hand was grinning wildly and shot a look that said ' I told you so!' to the chicken haired boy, who just grunted in response.

Kakashi sighed and sat down on a chair, in which caused the other two to take a seat as well, as he was about to take out his book( coughporncough) to read, he spotted the yellow mouse on top of the table. It seems that it left its master to observe the new strangers.

At first it stared at the cyclops before turning to the blonde, then pinky, then chicken butt. It stared at the group before smilling and crying out "Pikachu!" and walking over to the basket and picking up a fruit, the blue one, then waddling back to the cyclops. It raised its hands that held the fruit and cried "Piiii...Pikapi!"

The cyclops blinked, then pointed with his finger from the fruit to himself, "ehh? For me?" he asked, and when the yellow mouse nooded, his eye turned into cresents and he eyesmiled " Thank you." he replied, before taking the fruit out of the mouse's hand, but just as he was about to pocket it away, the mouse started to wave its hands around wildly. He stopped and stilled as he watched the mouse make a motion similar to biting into something, then pointed at him.

He blinked again, and the movements has caught the attention of the team. " Eeeeto... You want me to eat it now?" He asked and the mouse cried out and it noded in response. He was puzzled as to why it wanted to eat the fruit, but shrugged anyways as he brought the fruit near to his mask.

Meanwhile, the team and the mouse was looking at the cyclops with intently, wanting to see the man's face. Finally! His face will e revealed!. But just as it was near the face, the fruit got a bite, but his mask never went down. This of course, confused the teens and the mouse.

" Pika?" It questioned, seemingly mimick the thinking ' am I dreaming or is he eating the fruit through his mask?', the team had the same train of thought as well. But as Kakashi took another bite, the group and the mouse snapped out of its trance and the mouse pointed at the man. " Pika? Piiii! Pikapika?" The mouse seemed to question how in the world was he eating the the fruit through his mask

" How the hell are you doing that Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted, jumping up from his seat and pointing at the man, seemingly voicing the thoughts of the mouse. He was irritated as hell that his own teacher won't show his face!

" Dobe. He's using a genjutsu." Sasuke answered for the blonde, his brow slightly twitching at the thought of this ridiculous usage of genjutsu. It was useless in his point of view.

" But just to cover his face!" The blonde shouted again, seeemingly irritated at the fact that they would never know what their teacher looks like.

" Seems like it..." Sakura replied, with a sweat drop at the back of her head, her inner was saying something like** * Chaa! Why the hell won't Kakashi-sensei show his face!***

Needless to say that the whole group was irritated.

" ehh? Why are you guys looking at me like that?" Kakashi asked, seemingly clueless to his students want to see his face as he finished the fruit. He never got a clue huh?

This caused veins to pop at the back of their heads as they sighed.

The mouse looked dejected and its ears flopped down and it cried "Pikachu...". looks like it wanted to see the face of Kakashi quite badly. Not suprising, who wouldn't?

It mopped around the table before flopping down in front of the blonde, still dejected with the ' cloud of doom!' hanging over its head." Chuu..." it breathed out.

When Naruto saw the state the mouse was in, he sat down and patted and rubbed the mouse's head, "Pi?" It turned to face our favorite blond, who was smilling at the mouse. "It was a good try! Don't worry, we'll catch his face next time!" He grinned and the mouse's eyes glittered before replying. "Pika!"

As the blonde interacted with the mouse, Sasuke watched and started to wonder what the creature was, he then glanced at the green creature the girl called Bulbasaur which was resting near the table, and wondered if they were the same. They interacted with them, and responded as if they understood what they were saying... was it possible that...

" Dobe." He called out, catching the attention of said blonde. " Is it possible that these... creatures... are intelligent and understand what we are saying?" The Chicken butt haired boy asked, but instead of the blonde answering, the mouse noded and cried out " Piiika! Pikapi!"

The group stilled in shock. They blinked several times at the mouse, contemplating what they just saw. Just as Naruto was about to react, Kohane came back into the living room, accompanied with another creature.

This creature took on a humanoid shape,its head was light green and its body was flowing like a dress and was holding the teapot. It cried out " Gardevoir..." before bowing slightly.

The group was stunned at the appearance of another creature, and this one very much alike human. Are there any more of the creatures?

" Heya! Thanks for waiting here's the tea! My own special recipe Oran Tea!" Kohane grinned and took the teapot from the creature and nooded, as if to signal something. The humanoid creature nooded in response and it let out a small cry before its eyes shone blue. Then from the cabinet, its doors flipped open and cups and plates were floating out.

This movement caused the team to jaw drop and eyes widened at the sight and their eyes followed the cups as it was lied infront of the table. They couldn't believe what they were seeing! Floating cups and plates? It didn't even feel like it was using Chackra!

They snapped out of their minds when Kohane put down some food for the creatures to eat and started to pour the tea inside the cups , humming lightly to herself before she asked a question. This girl was very carefree, despite of being in the presence of complete strangers.

" So where are you from? I've never seen you guys or people that dress up like you around here. Are you from a new village?" Kohane asked, still pouring the tea and humming slightly. She was starting to wonder if they were travelers though, what with their gear and such.

" we come from Konoha." Kakashi answered shortly, he could smell the aroma of the tea, it was unlike anything, it was slightly sweet with a hint of sour. Very calming effects to a person. He noted that it can help a panicked person and make a person think straight.

" Konoha?" Kohane stopped pouring tea for a while and looked at the cyclops in confusion , she has never heard of such a place in her life! Did they actually come from a new village? Maybe..." never heard of it, but it sounds like a nice place." she complimented before she resumed pouring the tea.

" It is. Thank you for the fruits, they're delicious." Kakashi commented lightly, before Kohane finished pouring the tea and sat down on a chair herself. Still catious of the girl, Kakshi started to take down a list of notes about the girl.

" Of course!" She said with pride, chest puffed up in emphasis " Oak woods are famous for its berries! We grow them with extra care!" She said proudly, before picking up her cup and taking a sip before sighing lightly. " Hah... nothing beats tea.." She sighed dazily. She loved the tea she made. One of her most acomplished things that she has done in this short life.

" Oak Woods...? I've never heard of this place..." Sakura murmured, she was the smartest Kunoichi of the year, and se was pretty sure that she had never seen or heard of Oak woods in any part of her Text book!

She picked up her cup before hesitantly taking a sip, followed by Sasuke and Naruto, their face lit up after that, " This is very aromatic! Did you make these by yourself?" Sakura questioned, before blushing lightly, thinking that she embaressed herself, she really couldn't control her impulses " Um.. sorry."

Kohane shook her head lightly and chuckled before replying " No problem,and yes I made the tea myself." But her brows furrowed in confusion. " but is odd that you have never heard off Oak woods... we were featured in Pokenews just recently.." She mumbled to herself, she was really wondering where these strangers came from before shooting another question " how'd you guys get here anyways...?" Kohane asked before taking a sip.

" We came in from the passage a little bit up north from here.." Sasuke replied, taking another sip. But just then Kohane's eyes shot open wide comically and she nearly sprayed out her drink, she instead choked on the drink and after her mouse scrambled over and patted her back, she calmed down, mumbling a thank you to her pet.

The group blinked.

'Why did she react so strongly from where we came from...' Kakashi took note of this and stored this information away for usage in the future.

After taking a deep breathe, Kohane looked up up to the group, the way she carried herself changed. From laidback to serious. " By chance, do you know what region we are in and what," she paused and pointed to her mouse before continueing " these are?" her eyebrows were both raised.

Naruto looked confused, so did the other two, until Kakashi replied for them " We are in the fire country of the Shinobi nations right? And no we don't know what they are." he answered , slightly confused himself. Why in the world was she asking such a basic question?

Kohane just slumped down and sighed and mumbled " I knew it..." before banging her head on the table, shocking the group. After staying in that posistion for roughly five minutes, she sat up straight and looked at them straight in the eye.

Kakashi's eyebrows rose at the change of behaviour in the girl " care to explain?" he questioned stiffly.

She sighed and started to explain while she mentally thought ' Why me? I've never been the teacher type!' and sobbed internally " These creatures that you saw are called Pocket Monsters, or Pokemon for short." she reached out to pat on the mouse's head, in which the mouse cried out softly its appreciation. " why we named them so was because we invented," she pointed to the red and white balls on the small table top " those, which are called Pokeballs. Which are used to capture them and they can be stored in our pockets, thus the name."

The Pokemon called Bulbasaur walked over to Kohane and sat by her seat, then she smiled quickly and patted its head. " Pokemon are animals with an abnormal amount of life source, or whatever you call it, that caused a change in their appearnce and created several abilities for them and created several types and species of Pokemon."

" Types?" Sakura questioned as they observed the three pokemon near Kohane. It didn't take a genius to tell that they are different from one another, just look at them! Their appearance screamed diiferent. She was also wondering how many more of these creatures existed, and the difference in their diversity

Kohane chuckled lightly before continueing " Yes, types..." she picked up her mouse pokemon to let the group take a closer look. " this little cutie is the electric mouse Pokemon, named Pikachu, or I nicknamed it Raikiri" Kakashi slightly twitched at the name, but it wasn't noticed.

" While," she motioned to the humanoid Pokemon behind her "this pokemon is the Psychic embrace Pokemon called Gardevoir, but I nicknamed her Hitomi." In which the pokemon bowed slightly in response, unerving the group slightly.

" next," Kohane gestured to the Bulbasaur " I think you know but Bulbasaur is a grass type, I don't have a nickname for it since it isn't actually mine and its wild, but we're close friends." She patted the bulbasaur and it purred in response.

Kohane turned to the group and maintained eye contact " As you can see, these three are different species of Pokemon with different types. Raikiri being an electric type, Bulbasaur a grass type and Hitomi being a psychic type. These are just the few examples that exist out there" she explained with a soft smile.

Of course, the explanation left the group overwhelmed, but they could keep up... somehow. But they never expected the creat- Pokemon to be soo... unique and individualistic. They were more to these creatures than what met the eyes.

" Uhm, how many types and species are there? And why did you say that the Bulbasaur is wild?" Sakura questioned, being the curious person she is, while looking at the Bulbasaur, one of her eyebrows raised. There was a difference between this Bulbasaur and Pikachu?

' smart girl...' Kohane noted before answering the question, " Well, there are many types of Pokemon, even I can't answer all the types, as for the question of how many species are there... well I lost count at 500." Kohane grinned sheepishly before the groups eyes widened and were threatening to pop out.

" 5-500!" They shouted out comically, shocked at the large number . Plus the fact that there should be more if Kohane 'lost count'. They didn't think that the numbers would be so large ! They just they were some sort of rare new species..

" Yup!" Kohane replied, not paying attention to the groups shocked/stunned expressions " and to answer the final question, Bulbasaur is a wild Pokemon because it isn't caught yet." Kohane answered.

" what do you mean?" Naruto asked, still confused by Kohane's reply, but could still keep up. What do you know! Naruto ain't that stupid after all!

Kohane sighed before patting Raikiri's head which cooed into her hand, she really hated explaining all of this stuff like a teacher. " Well, a caught pokemon is owned by a person, and to catch a pokemon you have to use a pokeball." in which the group turned to see the ball lying oh so innocently on the table.

" Of course, not all pokemon are caught, thus they are named Wild." she explained in a matter of factly tone. " Of course there are different methods of capture, one is through battle, one where the pokemon follows you and allows itself to be captured willingly, or hatching them out of eggs and raising them from scratch." She explained smoothly and took a sip of her tea. " any questions?"

Naruto and Sakura raised their hands like the grade school fashion. Good kids.

" Naruto-san first, then Sakura-san." Kohane ordered like your common old day teacher.

" What do you mean battle?" he asked, and Sasuke's eyes had a dangerous glint that went unnoticed by the rest except for Kakashi. He was starting to plan how they would be of use to him.

Kohane sighed again, she wasn't supposed to explain this stuff! This was common sense! " Just as the name implies, you pit your pokemon against a wild pokemon and you use your pokemon to weaken the wild Pokemon, and once its weak enough, you use the pokeballs," She pointed to them again " and throw it at the Pokemon to catch them, they'll be engulfed in a red light of sorts and be captured, but if the pokemon isn't weak enough, they'll break out and run away." she took a sip of tea before continueing " I, myself, don't like this method of capture, so I prefer to hatch them out from scratch or allow pokemon who want to join me follow." Naruto nooded in response after getting the explanation.

Kohane reached out to take a berry and break it into four, eating one piece to herself and giving the rest to her Pokemon, which they gladly accepted. She needed a break from this...

" Next, Sakura-san" Kohane pointed to the pink haired girl.

"uhm..." the girl was blushing slightly, which prompted Kohane to raise one of her eyebrows. " Go on.." She prompted the pink haired girl. What could be so embarassing to ask?

" Uhm..." The girl fidgeted slightly before asking. " What do you mean by 'hatching them from eggs and raising them from scratch'?" She blushed an even darker shade of red.

Kohane blinked, so did her Pokemon.

oh... so there was that part.

After a moment of silence, she chuckled while her Pikachu seemed to be laughing. The group blinked at them before Kohane answered.

" No problem. You see all Pokemon, whether they are bird types and reptile types or warm blooded are all born from eggs." Kohane chuckled, as the groups eyes bulged comically.

" S-so. You mean that your Pikachu, and Gardevoir, hatched from eggs!" Naruto comically shouted with a shaky finger. In which Kohane responded with a nod.

" they were small when they first hatched, they grow too ya know." she chuckled, it was soo funny to watch their reactions.

" well that's the brief over view of Pokemon" Kohane then stood up and stretched herself " Ah! Soo stifff!" She drawled and slumped back down in her seat with a look of satisfaction " never been the teacher type.." while she was stretching, the group was contemplating what new information they had and what to do with it.

' if this Pokemon is truly this useful, then I can use them for my revenge!' Sasuke grinned maliciously, while Kakashi caught this, he took note of what the young avenger might be thinking and collected his own thoughts.

'if there are as many species as she has said, why have I never seen them before? Hell! The whole elemental nations had never heard of them before! So why...?' it was true, no reports of such creatures have been made, so it should be near impossible to hide them away with their unique appearance and abilities, so it was odd. Lots of unanswered questions were popping up in his mind.

While Kakashi was collecting his thoughts, the other two members of the group were playing with Raikiri.

" I don't see how this is an electric mouse..." Naruto trailed off while looking at the Pikachu, observing it like an experiment. Who just cried in response "Pika!" Serioisly, he could see that it was a mouse, but electric?

"who cares? Its so CUTE!" Sakura squeeled as she pinched the Pikachu's cheeks. She marvelled at how soft the cheeks were and continued to pinch them, oblivious to the Pikachu's discomfort and small cries, mistaking them to be small squeels.

"It's cheeks are so soft and squeshy!" Sakura marvelled and wondered how to get the same type of texture. " Really? Lemme see..." Naruto then pinched the Pokemon's cheeks " Oh! You're right!" then he proceeded to pinch and squeeze the cheeks, along with stretching and poking them. Oblivous to the two, Raikiri was increasingly getting more uncomfortable and was building up electric charge.

Kohane, feeling a slight shock in the air, blinked before turning to Raikiri. Her eyes widened in fear as she noticed that her Pikachu gathering up electricity started to get worried. " You guys... it ain't good for you to keep on pinching Raikiri's cheeks.." She trailed off uneasily.' oh boy.. they better stop it or else...' she thought unesealy. Her voice caught the atttention of the other two as they watched Naruto and Sakura with raised eyebrows.

" But its so fun!" Naruto replied, still pinching The Pikachu's cheeks. Unknownst to him, Raikiri was about to release its electric charge on its victim. " PiiiiiiiKaaaaaaaaa...!" Kohane, of course noticing the red lights, quickly scrambled over to where Naruto and Sakura grabbed Raikiri from their itchy hands and held it in a hug before...

"CHUU!" Raikiri let out an electric shock, shocking the living daylights out Kohane and making her an early human christmas tree and scaring the shit out of Naruto and Sakura as they stumbled backwards.

" BZZZZ THIS BBZZZ IS BZZZZ WHY BZZZ YOU ZZZZZZBBB NEVER BZZZZPINCH BBZZZZZ ANYBBZZZZ PIKACHU'S BZZZZ CHEEKS!" Kohane shouted in between shocks. She was used to it, sure. But it didn't mean that she liked it.

As Raikiri realised what it was doing, it stopped its electric attack. The aftermath was a crisped Kohane. Her hair was standing and frizzed and her clothes smelt like it was burnt. Hell! She herself smelt like she was burnt. Her eyes were a comicall like white and she coughed out some black smoke before doing an anime fall.

Raikiri, worried about its master started to lick her as Kohane twitched and had a spasm every now and then. You could still see some electricity running through her skin as she was frozen in a comical position.

Silence ensued as they watched the current situation in front of them

"... that's why its called an electric mouse?" Naruto voiced out quietly, afraid to evoke the mouse Pokemon's wrath. Now he knew why it was called that. Not thst he wanted to get a tste of it himself.

" Seems like it..." Sakura answered dumbly as she also feared the mouse's pokemon's wrath and felt guilty for getting Kohane into becoming a scape goat.

Kakashi and Sasuke had different thoughts, their eyes narrowed down at the small Pokemon. ' I felt a small spike of chackra, and it could cause that much damage...? What would happen if it went all out...' Kakashi pondered at this revelation while glancing at Sasuke

" So much power! With them... maybe...' Sasuke's thoughts turned malicious and a small wicked grin appeared on his , in turn caused Hitomi to cry out and move away from the young avenger and standing beside its crippled master, holding its head as if it was in pain. Sasuke noticed this gesture, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion but shook it out of his mind.

" owwwww..." Kohane sat up, rubbing the sore spots of her body, wincing every now and then and having several spasms, while Raikiri cried out worrily as it licked its master. Kohane looked down on her Pikachu and rubbed its head in comfort, murmuring words like " its alright, I'm fine" or something around the lines of that. Even though she could still feel the electricity coursing through her veins.

Kohane stood up, brushed her shirt and her eyes bore down on her guests. They had a serious nature about them and it unerved the genins and slightly peaked the curiousity of the jonin.

' why is she so worked up...?' the jonin filed this information away at the back of his head.

She sighed before walking back to her seat, still rubing her sore spots. She sat down and rubbed the head of Raikiri.

" Ya know..." Kohane started, her voice had a tone that sounded like a mother scolding her child. " Pokemon aren't items..." The genins flinched at her voice, even Sasuke flinched when he felt the aura resembling his Mother's before when she had reprimanded him. Kohane hated it when people treated pokemon like things!

" Their living beings that breathe and live, eat and play... and as such they have emotions..." she looked up from Raikiri and her eyes bore down on her guests. " they can understand what we say and they also feel the same emotions that we feel, but they are slightly more sensitive..." She looked into their eyes and gave them a sad smile of sorts " So please think about what they feel first before doing something like that again." She finished and Naruto and Sakura took that as a que to apologise.

So they bowed down and shouted an " I'm sorry!" Unwilling to meet the eyes of the pokemon, but Raikiri jumped out of Kohane's handsand walked up to the duo giving them a smile and a cry that sounded like 'I forgive you!' " Pika. Pikapi. Chu." like so. The duo gave a sigh of relief.

Then Kohane gave the duo a small smile then turned to Sasuke " I would also appreciate it if you would keep your emotions down, their bothering Hitomi." By this sentence, Sasuke's alarms went off and his eyes narrowed down and glared at the dirty blonde, as if he was challenging her. How did she know what he was feeling?

Kohane merely sighed in response before answering the unasked question. " I'm emphatetic," she explained, getting confused looks around her. She really hated this... " which means that i'm able to sense your emotions clearer than most humans and animals or Pokemon..." she trailed off as she held the hand of Hitomi, calming her down. Kakashi's brows raised at this piece of information. Was this ability a Kekkai Genkai?

" Hitomi's species are known to be able to sense emotions just as strongly as I am, So its bothering her and no it is not hereditary." Kohane answered Kakashi's question and calmed down Sasuke as he grunted and he pushed down his malicious intent. Naruto and Sakura's eyes widened when she answred an unknown question from their sensei.

" How...?" Kakashi breathed out and Kohane simply said " Practice makes perfect, I practiced on how to interpret people's emotions. It helps to raise Pokemon..." She breathed in before exhaling out. " Now to answer your other question..." Kakashi's eye widened as he was about to get some answers to some of his questions.

" Why have you people never seen any pokemon despite their large numbers"

Naruto and eyes widened before tensing and looking at the dirty blonde in anticipitation, he did wonder why he never seen this cool Pokemon before. Sasuke just grunted and eyed the girl, she was no normal person, that much he could tell. Sakura waited nervously, looking back and forth from her crush to her host. Kakashi just waited in silence.

Kohane looked down, before meeting the eyes of the group. " Well... that's because not one Pokemon exists in the elemental nation."

...

" What!" they question, with a tone of disbelief. Go figure. What did she mean that they don't exist? They're right in the fire country right now, so how!

" I guess I have to explain from scratch..." Kohane scratched the back of her ears and stood up, she took the crystal ball from the shelf and brought it back to the table. She motioned to Hitomi to close the windows and draw the curtains, which it complied, eliciting confused expressions from the team. Once the place was dark enough, Kohane sighed. She was going to hate herself for doing this, but there was no choice. She took a deep breathe and exerted Chackra into the crystal ball.

The ball started to shine and soon projected a picture. The team's eyes bulged at the produced image. Sweat started to be produced and rool down Kohane's forehead as she breathed out. " Look at the pictures as I explain." she muttered out quietly and the rest just noded in response.

The first picture that was projected depicts a scene of pokemon living together with humans, everyone had a smile on their face. " as you can see, a really, REALLY long time ago, Pokemon and humans lived together in peace...but..."

The picture changed, it now depicted humans abusing Pokemon, the pokemon were in pain and the humans had a sick grin " ... Humans gave into their greed and started to abuse the pokemon." Sakura gasped at the picture, Naruto growled while Sasuke and Kakashi simply narrowed their eyes.

The picture changed again, this time depecting two groups of humans fighting and the smaller side lost. " ...of course, not all were bad and formed a resistence to fight for the Pokemo's freedom, but they were much too small and lost... badly. They were then rejected by the rest of the society..."

Now it changed into a scene that made the stomach of the ninja's churn and made Kohane frown.

It was a picture depicting war.

The Pokemon were used to fight, many dying and many killed their own partners. This part made the ninja growl. How dare they kill their own comrades! " War broke out due to greed, and many innocent Pokemon died." Kohane continued nonetheless, but was biting her lips nervously... or maybe it was anger?

"but then..." the image changed, now depecting A group of Pokemon in their magnificent glory and several humans directing the Pokemon through a cave. " the Legendary Pokemon could no longer bear to see the mistreatment of Pokemon, so they devised a plan... Oh! And legendary pokemon are what the Pokemon call leaders or a God of sorts there are several..." she sweatdropped as she coughed " sorry... i'll continue...".

she trailed off first, creating suspense. " ahem!..They created a new region in a hidden dimension pocket and directed the Pokemon with the aid of the kind humans, the ones that were formerly in the resistance. After all the Pokemon left, they created an Earthquake that changed the Geography of the elemental Nations and hid the cave. Thus, traces of Pokemon was lost in the Outside world" she put the crystal down and the crystal stopped projecting images. Sweat was rolling down her forehead as she breathed out. She was exhausted to do that, it took a lot, and I mean, a lot of chackra to do that!

" well, that was the summarised version though..." she sighed as she took in her guests reactions

" Legendary Pokemon? They created this place?" Naruto shouted out in disbelief as they were digesting this new piece of information. He couldn't believe that a Pokemon created this place, no. This region!.

Kohane chuckled " Yes... and it only took one of the Legendary pokemon to create this pocket dimension.."

The team's jaw dropped. One? Only one? If there were several... how much power...

the group shivered at the thought.

" then...those humans that directed the Pokemon... and those arrows on the cave walls..." Sakura trailed off, now peicing the puzzle together as it started to click in her calculative mind.

Kohane gave a small smile and noded in acknowledgement " Yes... those humans were my ancestors , and now you now why you have never seen Pokemon before!" She grinned, making the atmosphere slightly more lighter.

But Kakashi wasn't done yet, he found it odd. Why in the world is a descendant of the pokemon caretakers being so kind to them, who were descendants of the cruel people? It didn't make sense, so he decided to voice his opinion.

" Then why weren't you alarmed by our presence? By logic, you should have tried to kick us out in fear of us harming the Pokemon, right?" Kakashi reasoned, and the genin also found his logic to be true and turned to the dirty blonde. They DID find it odd, so why...?

The girl simply closed her eyes before she replied. " You see, when we moved here, the Legendary Pokemon left behind a Phrophecy." she said quietly, but it can be heard that she sounded really tired. Most likely due to the constant explanation.

" A phrophecy?" Sakura echoed the words, more things seemed to be poopng out from the second she started. Kohane noded before opening her eyes.

" The Prophecy stated that one day, in the near future, a group of four from the Outside will appear and meet with the child blessed with the rainbow. That is the sign of the chance presented to humanity repent for their mistakes." Kohane took a deep breath, but before she was about to continue, she was cut off by Sakura.

"How do you know that we are those four? It could be anyone, right?" she ended off uneasily as she played with her fingers nervously, though she was curious to know why them.

Kohane chuckled, making Sakura and the atmosphere ease up a bit. Then Kohane replied after a moment of peaceful silence.

" Its because the slab personified the four as animals, and you four have the same characteristics." Kohane placed one hand up to continue without getting interupted. She pointed out to Naruto and continued to explain, " The first one was a fox." Naruto flinched at the word fox, and although Kohane noticed, she didn't pay it much attention." Those whiskers on Naruto-san's face makes him resemble like one, not to mention his loud and slightly mischievous personality makes him like one, so that's one down..."

Kohane then procceded to point at Kakashi. " The next is a wolf. The wolf represent the Alpha-male or the leader of the group. Not to mention overprotective of its pack. Considering that you are the leader and you are overprotective of your team... you get the point?" Kohane finished with one of her eyebrows raised, as if for some form of acknowledgement, in which Kakashi noded in response.

Kohane then turned to Sasuke and eyed him for a second before explaining " The Tengu is the next one. Tengu are attractive by looks and that would cause lots of Fangirls, but irritated males very easily with their cocky attitudes..." just as Kohane was about to continue, she noticed that Sasuke was twitching slightly and that Naruto was snickering, her eyebrows raised again and decided not to continue to spare him "I think your team gets it, so i'll move on"

Finally she faced Sakura " lastly was the Rabbit. Optimistic in nature, but very possesive of its belongings or what it considered its property. Tending to ignore what it dislikes and is quite Hyper." she looked at the pink haired girl that blushed in response.

The four nija's then looked down in thought at the new and confusing information filling their heads.

She sighed before moving on " Then there's the 'child blessed with the rainbow'... me." she said and the four snapped their heads towards the dirty blonde. She took a deep breath and started, Kohane really hated to tell this part...

" you see, I was an orphan found inside these woods. No one knows who my parents were and why they left me here, but that doesn't matter." she stopped, taking a look to make sure that they were listening before continueing " I was found in a bundle of cloth, with this.." She took of the gold feather from her ear and placed in on the table.

"what...is it?" Naruto asked with anticipitation, his seal acted again whn he saw the feather, but he shrugged it off. Suspense was built up with the defeaning silence.

Kohane stared at them before answering .

"a feather."

the group procceded to do an anime fall.

" We can see that... but what is so special about this feather?" Kakashi questioned, he had a sweatdrop at the back of his head as he picked himself up, followed by the rest of the group.

'Another prankster... great.' he thought with annoyance. But he had to thank the girl for easing the atmosphere.

" well, this feather.." she picked it up and let light fall on it. As the light fell on the feather, it shone like a rainbow " is a part of the legendary pokemon that personifies Rainbows. Our kind, both Pokemon and humans, rarely get to see that pokemon. Hell! If you managed to see it once in your life, you'd be considered the luckiest person around for the next ten years!..." Kohane chuckled at the expression of the group, Man it was priceless! She placed the feather back behind her ear before moving on.

" fact that I was found with a feather of the Legendary pokemon means that i'm blessed!... or what the elder said anyway.." Kohane grumbled and started to mumble words under her breath. She sighed before she moved on " the elder saw me as the child of the prophecy. He knew that one day, I would meet the Phrophecised four. So he placed me near the tunnel to ensure that i'd meet the you guys" she sighed once more, Kohane was really getting tired to explaining, she was starting to get strep throat...

"plus, the tunnel has never been breached since the earthquake." She said finally and she picked up the teapot and poured herself some more tea. She sat down again and picked up Raikiri and placed it on her lap and patted its head.

Sasuke founded something odd with the part that she said and he frowned ' the wall has never been breached?'. If the paintings in the passage truly depicted the strenght of these... Pokemon. Then wouldn't they have enough strength to break through by a snap of their finger? Sasuke's eyes narrowed in suspicion as his head looked down in thought.

Kohane, sensing the Duck butt's suspicion, took a sip of her tea before explaining " We tried..." Sasuke's head snapped up "to break the wall, several times too. But every time we'd break it, more rocks would tumble down to block the path again. After about 100 tries, we gave up and took it as a sign that it would not open 'till the prophecised four came." Kohane took another sip of her tea. " hell! You guys were the first to break the wall without more rocks tumbling down!" she laughed out loud, before eyeing the group. " speaking of which, how did you break the wall?" She asked with curiousity.

Naruto started to sweat bullets when he heard his sensei chuckle. Not good, not good at all...

" well that is a funny story.." Kakashi chuckled when he saw the blonde's face " You see Naruto here..." he pointed to the whiskered boy, some mirth can be heard in his voice. " kicked the wall so hard that a rock dislodged itself, then the wall broke down.." Naruto then blushed in embarrasment

...

Kohane stared ridiculously at the blonde "... that is one of the luckiest display of luck that i've ever heard..." Kohane placed a hand on her chin and put on a thoughtful look " then again, i've seen luckier.." Kohane trailed off and the group sweatdropped. She's seen luckier?

Sakura was the first to ask her to continue with the story. " anooh...can you continue..?"

Kohane's head snapped up "o-oh? oh..! okay.." and she took another sip of her tea before she moved on.

"Ahem! Where did I stop... oh! Yeah... um... Once found, the four must be brought infront of the slab to initiate the test to allow five humans to leave this place along with their pokemon. They will give eggs to children and take note of their progress. If they pass the test given to them, the legendary pokemon will forgive them of their sins and allows us to venture out once more..." she explained, trailing off at the last part, as if she was unwilling to explain what would happen if they were to fail. Not good...

" what if humanity fails to prove itself?" Sasuke voiced out everyone thoughts, the tense atmosphere caused them to wait in anxiety.

"..." Kohane remained silent for a short period of time before answering .

" Then... The legendary Pokemon will withdraw the Pokemon and seal the entrance for all of eternity, never to see the outside again and cause another massive earthquake on the Outside."

Silence reigned overthe table, one could hear a pin drop if they dropped one. Kohane let out a deep sigh before she continued on. " Also if you four," she pointed to the four in front of her " choose to not take the trial, then the legendary Pokemon will take it as that you do not want us around any more..." she trailed off again, not knowing whether she should speak any more.

Kohane looked down from her lap, and started to play with her finger out of nervousness. In her opinion, she hoped that they would take the trial, Because she wanted to travel out to the Outside and see what her origin was like. She was getting bored of staying in the forest all the time.

While the other four started to contemplate what to do of the situation placed on their lap. Its like they don't have a choice! Take it, or the continents get one hell of an Earthquake. If these Legendary Pokemon can create a region in a Pocket dimension while keeping it open long enough for the rest of its kind to cross with only ONE legendary pokemon, they must be extremely powerful if it is with all of the magnitude of the Earthquake...

But on the plus side, if they did pass the test, they would have the Pokemon to aid them in missions. Which means more man-power. They would gain fruits and herbs of medicinal value that they never have heard of before. Plus village morale would go up with the addition of new friends as pets. As well as economic plus by selling the fruits...

Kakashi sighed as he noded to his team, which noded back. They didn't really actually have a choice in the matter. Its better to take a chance to pass the test to prevent the Earthquake, rather than to let it hit right off the bat. Plus the positive parts are a point...

Kohane was getting really nervous. She was sensing the emotions of her guests. Worry, anxiety, anticipitation and a whole lot other stuff jumbled up together. She was starting to get freaked out. 'kami-sama! Please, please, PLEASE! Let them choose to take the trial!' Kohane prayed internally.

After a moment of peaceful ( coughnotcough), she heard a sigh come from the jonin, heard head snapped up. Kohane stared at the jonin. " well..." the jonin started to rub the back of his head. " since we don't want a massive eathquake to hit..."

Kohane's eyes shone as she understood what he was trying to say " you'll take it?" she asked hopefully.

With a nod in reply, Kohane jumped up in joy, and Raikiri cried out as well. Finally, after waiting and waiting, Isolated for years from the rest of the world, the time to go to the Outside has come...

The journey shall begin soon...

**Aaaaaaand finito! Thank you people for reading my story, not sure if its good, I tried to make Kohane the ' i care for pokemon' type of person. Did I do well? Just favouriting doesn't help! I need responses and suggestion on how to improve! Please Review! Tks!**


	5. trial, and the beginning of the journey

**Yipee! New chappie! I'm on one hell of a roll! Okay people! Thanks again for reading my story! Plese r and r and all the whatnot... you get the point? Oh! the last chapter was long because of pokemon explanation so pls don't get your hopes up that high...tks!**

**Anyways, here's the next one! Good luck!**

**I do not own Naruto nor do i own Pokemon. Just my Ocs and plot**

**'abc' means thought**

***abc* means inner Sakura speaking**

"**abc" means speaking**

**::abc:: means telephathy**

Chapter 4: The trial, and the beggining of the journey

" Well... to settle things first, we have to go to the village to initiate the test." Kohane was cleaning up the table, picking up the cups and bringing them to the kitchen. Her Pikachu, helping out by carying the teapot, though with difficulty.

She was happy, excited, and lots more of other stuff jumbled into her heart. Finally, after years of waiting and being told stories of the Outside, she would finally leave the comfort of her region and venture to the rest of the world. She wanted to see the Outside for as long as she could remember, for some reason, she found it as a need rather than a want.

On the other hand, the Ninja's were having mixed feelings about this unexpected development.

It was weird.

They didn't expect a cave investigation would lead to a discovery of the elemental nations past. Hell! They didn't expect seeing these Pokemon in the first place! All they expected was just one of hose normal treasure escapades, but definitely not this.

Then suddenly a girl tells them about an ancient prophecy and how they were involved in a choice of matter. But then again, they actually didn't really have a choice in the matter. It was either take it, or deal with a massive earthquake that may change the Geography of the Elemental nations.

" Village?" Naruto asked, he was packing up his things while sitting on the floor. He was more confused than the others geting involved in all of this stuff. And having the Kyuubi sealed into him made it troublesome enough! " why there?" he questioned again, looking at the back of Kohane's figure, who was currently washing the cups.

" uhm well..." she turned to look at the group, had a thoughtful look on her face and a hand on her chin even though it was wet, " You have to go infront of the slab and do something to start the test!... Though I myself don't know what you are suppoused to do..." Kohane trailed off, turning back to the sink and looking down in thought as she continued to wash the cups.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at this, " You don't know?" He asked. If she was involved in the phrophecy, surely the leader would give her more information...

Kohane shook her head in confirmation, " i've already been given more information than most people. People now that there is a Phrophecy, but they don't know what it is. The elder told me the Phrophecy and that is already a lot of information..." She turned off the tap and picked up a cloth to dry the cups.

She sighed as she continued, " even then, there are things that the elder keep in tow until the right time. Because my head will blow with the amount of information... " Kohane trailed off as she placed the dry cups in the cabinet and picked up the last cup to dry "just wait a sec! I'll be done soon and we can head out!" she shouted to the group that was in the living room.

The group of four though, were playing with the Pikachu and the Bulbasaur, while the Gardevoir was watching at a distance. Just then, they heard a cry near the window and turned to look. Near the window, on the bird stick was another Pokemon. It resembled something like a bird. It had clouds as wings and it body was blue in colour, it was just the same size as Raikiri.

" Bluu! Swablu!" It flapped its wings when it saw the group of four and swung its head around. Probably to search for Kohane.. when it spotted Naruto and co., Its eyes widened and it flapped its wings even harder. It seemed to be alarmed by the guests, that was normal since they looked like strangers.

" Piiiika! Pikachu!" Raikiri bounded over to the blue bird and cried out and called for its cloudy friend. Said bird then looked at the mouse, crying out and pointing at the Ninja's, as if to say ' who are they?' or ' intruders?'

Raikiri shook its head and did several cries as well, after a few more exchanges of cries, the bird looked at the four and bowed its head and flapped its wings.

"... is that a bird?" Sasuke asked, his eyes slightly narrowed. He was thnking that there was no way in hell that something as fluffy as that could have any power, much less fight.

" maybe its a different type of pokemon..." Sakura pointed out as she stared at the bird. Internally, she was squeeling like a total fangirl. Going on and on about how cute it was.

Again, a girls weakness...

With nice timing, Kohane walked out of the kitchen. Rubbing her arms with a towel to dry them off. " I heard Sora's cries. Is she back from her daily flight?" Kohane questioned to her Pokemon as she looked at her Gardevoir.

Just as she heard her master's voice, Sora, or the bird cried out happily. It flied over to Kohane and perched herself on her shoulder. It nuzzled its head at Kohane's neck, causing Kohane to gigle lightly.

"okay girl! That;s enough..." Kohane patted the bird, in which just cried out happily " so how was it today?..." Kohane spoke silently to the bird for a while before turning her attention to the group of ninja's.

" well...guys! This is my Pokemon. Its species are called Swablu, but i gave her the name Sora. Be gentle with her okay?" just as Kohane introduced her Pokemon, the swablu took off from the dirty blonde's shoulder and flied over to Sakura and perched on her shoulder. Nuzzling in between the Pinkette's hair. Sakura gigled before she scratched the side of Sora.

" she's very friendly." Kakashi noted how the bird interacted with the Pinkette and pecked on Sakura's cheeks. He was also wondering if all Pokemon were as friendly, considering his encounter with Bulbasaur and the bear Pokemon. As well as how fast the other Pokemon accepted them.

Kohane just noded in agreement to Kakashi's question " she is..." she trailed off then her face lit up, she slamed her right fist over her left palm in a ' I got a good idea!' manner and rushed to her room. Several seconds later, she came out of the room with a piece of paper and a ribbon. Something seemed to be written in the piece of paper.

She whistled to the bird and said bird tilted its head before flying over to her master. Kohane then proceeded to tie the piece of paper to the bird's feet with the ribbon, before turning back to the bird.

" Sora, I want you to do me a favour..." She waited for a cry in response before continueing " go to the elder and pass him this letter ok?" Kohane waited for an acknowledged Sora cried out, Kohane noded her head and brought Sora near to the window " okay... now go!" Kohane ordered the bird, and then Sora took off.

The group watched as Kohane picked up her Knapsack and grab her pokeballs. She placed all of them on her belt. Before letting Pikachu ran up to her and climbed on top to her shoulder. The group was curious to know what Kohane wrote in the paper and why she sent her Pokemon off.

" It's to tell the elder ahead of time that we are coming..." Kohane answered quietly after listening to her guests emotions " Its so that he can prepare the 'thing'... first" Kohane paused as she lead the group out of her home and procceded to lock her door. She fumbled with the keys before they heard a CLICK sound.

"why did you write that?" Naruto pointed at the direction of where the bird went. Kohane just looked at the group before answering " Its so that the leader of the village can prepare first." she deadpanned.

Kohane then pocketed her keys away, and shifted her knapsack over her shoulders before grinning at the group. " Sorry to keep you waiting! Let's go!" She pumped her hands in the air in excitement and Raikiri copied her actions.

The group that watched, merely sweat dropped, except for Naruto that grinned in response.

' Great, another Naruto!' they thought in unison.

* * *

They walked through the forest, heading toward Kohane's village. Occasionally, several pokemon stopped to stare at the new strangers. Usually out of curiousity. While sometimes, A pokemon would walk up to Kohane and give her a berry, in which she gladly accepted and thank them before continuing onwards.

Meanwhile, on this short walk, Kohane observed the genin team. Noting the different personalities of each person and their unique characteristics.

So far, she has concluded that the pinkette was a fangirl of the emo, while the blonde was crushing over the pinkette. Cyclops acted like a lazy bastard, but was actually quite attentive when needed ( Reasoned out Via feelings)

' What an odd group...' Kohane sweatdropped as she walked alongside the team.

Just then, Kakashi took out a book from his waist pouch, and proceded to read. Kohane blinked when she saw the book. It was orange in colour and had the name ' Icha Icha Paradise' written on as the title. Somehow, instinctively, she knew the book was bad luck.

But then again, Kohane was curious, so she asked what was written in the book.

" neh... Kakashi-san?" She asked innocently, tilting her head to the side. She really wanted to know what was written in the book.

" hmm?" Kakashi looked at the girl. Curious to as what she wants.

" I was wondering... what is that book?" Kohane asked innocently.

The genins froze in their tracks. Which caused Kohane to blink.

...

"...what?" Kohane asked again, confusion marred her face. One of her eyebrows raised.

The genin started to sweat bullets ( except for Emo of course, he just twitched) and stiffly turned around to face her , and started to shake their heads rapidly, as if to say "DON'T go down that path!'

Kakashi, meanwhile, just gigled like a little girl as he looked at his student's faces. This disturbed Kohane, but she still didn't back down.

" Seriously, what is that book?" Kohane asked again, but this time, some of her internal red lights were flashing. Some were screaming ' GET AWAY!' while others said, ' BURN THE DAMN BOOK!'

For whatever reason why they were reacting this way is a story for next time.

Kakashi eye smiled in reply to the dirty blonde. " You'll know when you are older." He said simply.

This confused Kohane, as she tilted her head to the side and tried to figure it out. 'older...? why would I need to be ol... SHIT!' Kohane went CLICK when she understood and started to inch away from the cyclops very quickly. Internal lights blinking furiously.

"L-lets m-m-move on! S-shall we?" Kohane stammered as she pointed stiffly in one direction. her finger was twitching rapidly. And she was having spasms.

Kohane proceded to walk infront of the group, AWAY from the cyclops. And walked like a stiff toy soldier.

The group blinked. They blinked again when they saw their host twitch and have a spasm every time she'd look at the book.

' Why is she acting like that...' the group thought silently. They were curious and stored this piece of information away

:: That's because she has a trauma for perverts::

A voice passed through their minds, and the group of ninja's tensed. Their hands inching towards their kunai heads swung around rapidly as they tried to search for the owner of the voice.

Naruto though, freaked out completely and started to sweat bullets and twitch rapidly. His fear of ghosts acting up.

Kohane, in the mean time, noticed that the other four stopped walking and turned around. She saw their tense form and tilted her head in confusion. " What's wrong?" she asked.

The group was too tense to answer her, but Naruto stuttered out her much needed answer.

" A-a-a g-ghost voice!" Naruto stammerd, his eyes wide in fear.

Kohane looked at them ridiculously " Ghost...?"

Sasuke answered, his senses still on high alert. " We heard a voice in our heads." He said stiffly, still looking for the owner of the voice.

Kohane tilted her head to the other side " Voice?... Oh... Oh!" she slammed her right fist over her left palm in a manner that showed she figured it out.

She turned to her Gardevoir. "You trust them already?" She asked, her voice filled with surprise. One of her eyebrows was raised.

Her Gardevoir noded curtly.

:: Yes...::

The same voice floated through their heads, this caused Naruto to panic even more and started to cower in fear.

" Go away..go away...!" Naruto mumbled in fear as the rest of his team mates were looking around for the owner of the voice.

Kohane stared at the blonde for a while.

' ghost phobia?' Kohane thought silently as she stored the piece of information for later use. She waited for a few moments before she calmed them down and solved their mystery.

" calm down." She waved at them nonchalantly. The group of four stared at her like she was nuts. Who would calm down when they heard a mysterious voice in their heads.

Kohane just pointed to her with her thumb Gardevoir. " It was just Hitomi using telephathy on you people." She said in a matter of factly tone.

The genin team just stared at the Gardevoir in disbelief.

" Telephathy...?" Sakura echoed, she was staring in awe as she pointed at the Gardevoir.

Kohane noded in response. " Yup! Its not uncommon for psychic types to use telephathy to communicate with us. But they'll only use it on people they trust.." kohane applauded the group. " You must really be trustworthy if Hitomi deem you guys ready to be trusted. Good job" kohane complimented the group with a smile.

The group meanwhile, just stared at Hitomi in awe. They never expected an ability like telephahty to exist! They also wondered what other abilities the Pokemon may have considering that this may just be one of them.

Hitomi gave a small bow. :: I apologize for scaring you.:: She apologized quietly.

Sakura snapped out of her trance and started to wave her hands in a frantic manner " I-iie! Its okay, no harm done!" She smiled nervously as the group dropped their tense forms.

" Oy!" Kohane shouted to the group, she was walking further ahead. " Hurry up! We're wasting time!" The group then picked up their pace.

* * *

The group stared at the village entrance. It was unique, the village was so in touch with nature! The houses were built on treetops, and the stores around were made out of wood! The Pokemon were playing with the younger childern, and the adults were chatting with one another.

It was so... Tranquil and... peaceful.

Kohane grinned when she saw the reactions of the Ninja's. She ran up to the entrance and she used her arms to point to the village in a welcoming manner.

" Welcome! To Oak Leaf Village!" She grinned as she proudly introduced her village.

Naruto grinned and shouted "awesome". Sasuke grunted again, which prompted Kohane to raise her eyebrows at him. She was wondering whether or not he was gay. Sakura stared in awe, while Kakshi didn't even bother to look up from his book, which upseted Kohane.

" Ara ara! Hane-chan, you've brought them?" An elderly voice brought the attention to the group.

" Kohane turned to see an elder, using a walking stick and had a long white beard and a grandfatherly look about him. His eyes were also being overshadowed by his white hair. Sora was perched on his stick. He walked towards the group ever so slowly. " Yes elder." Kohane noded and spoke politely, but had a smile on her face " they are the ones written in the Prophecy."

Sora merely chirped and floated around Kohane for a moment before it took of, when the ninja's turned to her, she just said " she's going back home first."

The elder walked up to the group, looked up and down from their bodies and stopped short at their eyes. He gazed at the eyes of each person, stopping longer at Sasuke and Kakashi before turning back to Kohane.

" they're a young group aren't they?" The elder said, stroking his beard.

Kohane noded again in response " Ehh... I expected them to come in another 3 more years, but the've got a good look in their eyes, Don't they?" Kohane smiled.

The elder noded several times " True." he smiled as well and turned to the genin unit. " I assume that you would start the trial?" He asked Kakashi, seemingly because he was the oldest in the group.

Kakshi noded in response " We would rather have a chance to stop an Earthquake." He said nonchalantly

The elder gave a laugh " Hoho! True..." He said, still stroking his beard. He turned away from the group and towards the village. He used his stick to point towards the other side of the village. " Now come along! We have to start the test soon!" And he started to walk. The group promptly followed.

As they walked through the village, they noticed that several stopped whatever they were doing to look at the group. They stared momentarily before shrugging it off and returning to their job.

Kakashi raised his eyebrow. " They're not paying much attention to us even though we are foreigners?" Kakashi questioned the elder, who just laughed jollily in response.

" They probably think that you are from a new village." The elder chuckled, waving at several people " Hane-chan has probably told you, but not many know what was written in the phrophecy. That's why they won't pay much attention to you." he chuckled before they moved on.

Soon after, they passed by the modern parts of the village and entered a more tribal part of the village. The leaves of the forest were thicker, and the Pokemon around here stayed hidden within the bushes. Soon after, they came over to a stone structure, it looked like an ancient temple. Vines were crawling all over its walls and several torches were lit. Two guard stood by the temple entrance.

The group walked up to the guards and gave a gesture to let them through. They promptly stood in attention and somehow, the door of the temple magically creaked open.

The group catiously went inside. The inside was very tribal. Pictures of ancient pokemon were painted onto the walls and the floor was inscribed with some unknown words. The group procceded down a hall, until they reached a large room.

The room was poorly lit, with only a few candles here and there. There was a pair of steps that reached up to a platform where there was a pedestal. On the pedestal lied a large slab and a large treasure chest beside it. The ceiling on top of the slab was open.

The group looked in silent awe of the room. The room practically screamed 'priceless antique!' that would mean one hell of a punishement if they broke anything. Naruto in particular was twitching slightly, scared that he might break anything. The elder silently gestured for the group to follow him as he climbed up the steps.

They climbed up, and saw the slab and chest. They waited silently as the elder went up to the chest and took out a large golden from his pocket. He inserted the key into the chest's lock and turned it. A CLICK was heard and the elder lifted the chest open. Inside was another smaller slab and several worn out papers.

The elder took the slab, and turned to the Ninja's as Kohane watched silently.

The elder presented the slabs to the Ninja's. " place your hands on the slab." he said curtly. The ninja's noded and proceeded to do as the elder has said. The moment the ninja's hands were on the slab. It shone a bright golden. This in turn caused the ninja's to get shocked, while Kohane looked in amusement " heh... interesting" she said amusedly, her lips turned up to a quirk.

Then soon, the large slab started to glow, and then it shot out a light to the heavens. It continued for the next five minutes until the light died away, but the large slab continued to glow.

The elder rubbed his back and let out a sigh of relief as he placed the small slab beck into the chest. " ahh... It went smoothly without a hitch. Just like written in the instructions.." He said tiredly. The ninja's just looked at the slab and were wondering how the hell was it glowing.

" The test has been initiated." the elder informed the shinobi. " The test duration is indefinite. Meaning even we don't know when it ends. The legendary pokemon will inform us. The other instructions are to be given to Kohane and the other chosen four." The elder explained as he tapped his walking stick.

" Now.. Kohane." The elder turned to Kohane, who stood in attention. The elder took out a set of papers from his pocket. How it fit inside, no one knows." he gave it to Kohane, who took it gingerly. " the instructions are written there, it was copied from the original since the original can't leave this temple. Open it."

she complied. The genin team stood behind her and peeked over her shoulder to take a look. But what they saw was an unknown languange. The elder chuckled. " as you can see, it is written in the olden Pokemon languange. Its a failsafe to ensure that no one changes anything and that no one but our kind can read it." the elder explained and Kakashi took note of how far ahead the Legendary Pokemon planned. Just to make sure no one tampers with the test, they wrote it in their languange where only they could read. He noted that these ' Legendary Pokemon' were not just the average type of Pokemon.

Soon, they started to notice that Kohane's expression was changing. It was at first excited, then it turned to normal, then a frown and finally her eyes were bulging and her hands were shaking.

...

" ...elder, not to be rude or anything, but are you shitting me?" Kohane asked, her tone was one of disbelief as her eyes looked over the instructions over and over again.

' Please. Please! Let this not be true' Kohane prayed and sobbed internally.

The elder chuckled seeing her reaction, seemingly to predict that she was going to say that. " Don't blame me. The Legendary Pokemon just gave our ancestors that. If you want someone to blame, blame the Legendary pokemon." The elder responded with some mirth in his voice.

The ninja's were, however, wondering what in the world was written in there to cause the normally cool headed girl to react so strongly. And yes, their eyebrows were raised.

Kohane shook the papers as she looked at the elder in disbelief " But a TEACHER! A Teacher of all things! Do you realise that I was the deadlast in the academic group!" Kohane shouted, and the ninja's eyes widened.

' Deadlast...?' they thought as they turned to face the girl. If Kohane was supposed to teach them something when she was deadlast, they'll fail the test before it even started!

The elder chuckled again, stroking his beard. " Ah... but weren't you the top in the practical group.?" he retorted, the mirth still in his voice.

Kohane froze and started to twiddle with her thumbs " true but..." she mumbled, her face flushed in embarassment.

The elder gave a jolly laugh " Then you'll have no problem!" He replied happily.

Kohane's finger twitched " b-but..!" she tried to retort, but she did not have any good argument against the elder. Darn you and what people call logic!... was mainly what was going through Kohane's mind right now.

The leader merely tapped his walking stick again " Now go along now! Since the test has started, pack up anything that you need and set off!, i'll inform the other four myself.." he smiled. He loved to see Kohane like this sometimes, normally she was always polite because he was the elder, but it was nice to see her more wild side.

Kohane dropped her head in dejection " Hai..." She mumbled and wlaked away, she was swaying as she walked. She was completely dejected at the thought of being a teacher.

"Oh! And you'll go to Konoha, 'Kay?" He shouted, as he saw her walking away.

Kohane perked, twitched, then turned to the elder. "...elder, how do youu know the village's name?"

Naruto and co. tensed. How did he get that piece of information? If he could get that piece of information, then he was dangerous. VERY dangerous...

But the elder merely laughed. " The legendary pokemon informed us! He gave us a list of the major villages and a map of the outside world, but that's pretty much it. That's the only thing that we have of the outside world." The elder shrugged as Kohane sweat dropped.

"... i'm not gonna ask how they managed to get that." Kohane deadpanned as she walked away.

The shinobi were just confused and noted that the Legendary Pokemon were able to get stuff from the outside, which means they had access to the outside even with the blocked tunnel. This made them dangerous...

But they took the advice of Kohane and just left it like that...for now.

* * *

" Done yet!" Naruto shouted impatiently, he was tapping his foot and waiting outside of Kohane's house. They have already been waiting for an hour, and Kohane was not out yet. They needed to go back home to write one really long report, and explain this... situation to them. Needless to say that it was going to be very troublesome.

" Kay! I'm ready! " Kohane stumbled out, she was holding a much bigger bag, not that big, but enough to carry whatever that was necessary.

Kohane locked the door, and she turned to her Gardevoir. She took out one of her Pokeballs and pressed on the button in the middle, suddenly it enlarged. " Sorry, you'll have to stay in here for a while, 'Kay?" Kohane said apologetically.

Hitomi just gave a curt nod as Kohane opened the ball and a red light engulfed the Pokemon and took it back into the Pokeball, then she shrunk it again and placed it on her belt.

Naruto and co were slightly taken aback by how the Pokemon were kept, they found it interesting. It was an unusual way to keep their Pokemon, they thought that the ball acted like a scroll and would opposite summon it or something. Guess they were wrong.

' its probably to not attract attention when were outside...' Kakashi noted when Kohane kept her Gardevoir. A five foot tall Pokemon did attract a lot of attention and they didn't want people screaming monsters on the first day right off the bat!

' What about the Pikachu..?' Kakashi wondered as Kohane motioned Raikiri to come over. " Raikiri.." she seemed to be asking something, and Raikiri understood. It went into her pack and closed it shut.

Kohane shifted her bag onto her shoulders before turning to the group. " Let's head out!" she grinned. Finally, an adventure!

" Why didn't you put Raikiri into its Pokeball?" Sakura asked curiosly, the others were also wondering the exact same thing.

Kohane just shrugged, "Raikiri hates going into its Pokeball, and well I can't force it so..." She trailed of as the group understood what she was trying to say.

Just as they were about to leave, they heard a cry. They turned to see Bulbasaur. The Bulbasaur walked up to Kohane and looked at her sadly, as if to say 'you're leaving?', it was sooooooo sad to look at that face, and it made Sakura melt on the inside.

Kohane smiled sadly as she approached the Bulbasaur, she knelt down and rubbed its head. " I have to go. Its for the sake of freedom..." she murmerred gently, the Pokemon gave another sad cry, it was very touching to watch this scene.

Kohane was feeling it. The same feeling of seperation again. Even though she was excited about going to the Outside. She still didn't like to be seperated from her precious peoplee. She also felt this seperation from before, she doesn't remember, but it still hurt to see someone close to her with those eyes. So she had to be strong. For their sake...

" Don't worry, i'll be fine! I'm strong!" she gave the Pokemon a large grin that was hard to put on. She patted its head " But in my place, take care of the woods, 'Kay?" she smiled softly. The Pokemon gave a determined cry,and Kohane patted its head " good girl.." she smiled

She stood up and walked of to Naruto and Co. she waved at the Bulbasaur one last time, shouting, "see you later!" before walking off with the group. As they left, they could see Pokemon saluting them, and once they reached the tunnel entrance, they could hear Bulbasaurs faraway goodbye cry.

Kohane smiled sadly to herself as she looked down. Her hair over shadowing her face. " are you going to be okay?" Kakashi asked, slightly worried at how their new friend was acting.

Kohane gave a small nod " Its not like i'll stay there forever. I'll come back to visit too! Soo i'll be fine..." her voice trailed off as she shuffled into the cave.

The walk out was silent, slightly unnerving and wrecking the atmosphere and mood of the Ninja's. But as they stepped out of the cave and walked out to the Outside world, Kohane looked up to see the now clear skies of this new world.

She used one hand to protect her eyes from the sun. " ...and so the journey begins..." she smiled softly, as she looked at the clouds floating by.

Finally it begins, the actions and meeting that will change the world...

* * *

EXTRA!

as they started to walk back to the village, Naruto had been pondering about something for a while.

He turned to Kohane. " neh, Kohane.." He asked.

Kohane blinked " Nani Naruto-san? And please just call me Hane-chan, its easier, and I prefer less formality." Kohane waved Nonchalantly.

Naruto blinked as he rubbed his head sheepidhly " Okay..." he coughed as he looked at intent at Kohane.

Kohane blinked again.

" ... why did you freeze when you saw Kakashi-sensei's book?"

Kohane's body froze as she stoped mid step. A cold wind floated by...

The group blinked again. Why did she freeze?

"... That..." Kohane answered finally, " ...Is a story for next time..."

**Done! God dammit! Done! Took me five effin hours to write this baby! Woo! I'm beat... Anyways did you guys enjoy it? Is my writing improving slightly? Please review, I need some answers! And please look at the poll I placed on my profile. Oh! And as a hint, in the next chapter, you'll see Kohane more real personality ( the part when she was freaking out at being a teacher) is her real personality. She's polite to her elders and strangers that she deem okay, but if not... well! That's for me to now and for you readers to find out! See you!**


	6. Kohane, Hokage and the council

**Check it out people! Chapter 5 is finally out! Thank you people for reviewing, I appreciate it! And now, Character development! Kohane's wild side comes into view! Check it out and enjoy! And please review so that I know what you guys want! Tks!**

**And I love you guys. 1000 hits! Yes!**

***crickets chirping...***

**... okay, its sucks in the professional view, but I just started three days ago! I've been reading up to improve my style of writing, but its not helping! Can you guys either Pm me or review me some tips. I aprreciate it. Thanks!**

**I do not own Naruto nor do I own Pokemon. Just my plot and Ocs.**

**'abc' means thought**

***abc* means inner Sakura speaking**

"**abc" means speaking**

**::abc:: means telephathy**

Chapter 5 : Kohane, Hokage and the council.

" You guys said that you were from Konoha right?" Kohane questioned her newly found friends as they walked down the path together. She was feeling and breathing this new world away from her home. Sure she had travelled, but this is literally a new and unknown region! So it was exhilerating to her.

" Yup! Its the best place in the whole world!" Naruto shouted back in reply excitedly. His brain was still hurting from the information overpower from before. It didn't actually help with him being deadlast and all. But you couldn't blame him! The lectures were boring as hell, and even though he liked Iruka-sensei, he coudn't help but not pay attention.

" What is it like?" Kohane asked curiously, since this is the first village and the place that she will be stationed to since she has stepped out onto the Outside. She needed some decent amount of information before going in. Or she'll be going in blind.

Naruto grinned and procceded to tell about his village. He talked about the Ramen shop, The Hokages, and What it means to be one. Along this chat, Kohane listened intently, raising her eyebrows several times along the way.

"...So you want to be acknowledegd?" Kohane concluded after she listened to Naruto. She noticed it before but didn't pay much attention to it, How Naruto's actions led to grabbing some needed attention for himself. She noticed it, but never knew why. At first she thought 'maybe he's lonely?' but when she analysed him deeper, she realised that there was more to this jolly facade.

" Yeah! I'll become Hokage, then everyone will have to acknowledge me!" he said proudly with a grin on his face. Kohane wondered whether his grin was a mask to hide his true self, or was it to hide certain emotions? She also noticed how well he hid his emotions at such a young age.

' why?' she wondered silently as she observed the mysterious blonde. But since they weren't that close yet, she decided not to poke her nose into his bussiness...yet.

" speaking of which, can you explain the shinobi system? I may know how to use Chackra, but I don't know how it works out here? " she asked Innocently towards Kakashi. But the ' I know how to use chackra' part peaked the cyclops and Uchiha's interest.

" You know how to use Chakra? So does that mean you can use jutsus?" Sakura asked excitedly, she never knew that the Pokemon region taught Chakra as well, there may be different techiniques that are taught differently there as well! This sparked an interest in Sasuke as well.

Kohane noded. " A large group of our ancestores were ninja's. So they passed down the techniques to us. Several are to help with dealing with Pokemon or Pokemon habitats. Even though they're cute, they are actually quite deadly." Kohane explained in a matter of factly tone.

Kakashi noded. If these creatures held so much power, it was not suprising that they had to learn ways to deal with the dangers. " So how strong are you?" he asked curiously.

Kohane raised an eyebrow at him " Depends on your system." she deadpanned.

The cyclops noded before launching into a lecture on the shinobi system, ranks and all the whatnot. Kohane reamined silent throughtout the whole lecture as she calculated her strenght in their terms. Suprisingly, the standards were not as high as she thought compared to the butal training called hell that she lived through.

She remained silent for a moment before answering. " In our standards, you would have to be chunin just to GRADUATE from school. So I guess i'm higher than that" she shrugged off-handedly.

The team froze. Chunin? Just to graduate? they stared at the dirty blonde as she walked away. They stilled , If she was already a chunin when she graduated, how strong was she now?

Kohane turned to look back at the group with a bored expression " The training methods were more brutal. We're dealing with creatures that can roast you in a period of five second and can create a crater in ten ya know? So don't be THAT surprised." she deadpanned as she turned back and continued walking.

The group snapped out of their trance and walked alongside Kohane. Kakashi also took note of their training program and made a mental memo to ask her about how they trained their students and how to improve the program in Konoha.

" you are less formal now..." Sakura whispered as she observed and compared the dirty blonde's attitude from when they met. She was more polite when they first met, but know she was more laidback and more...frank.

Kohane shrugged " This is how I really am to my friends. I'm only polite when I first meet strangers and to people I respect. Other than that, I feel better if i'm more... free. To those that don't earn my respect and treat my friends as trash well..." she trailed off as the Pinkette noded.

" What if they don't get your respect?" Naruto asked. He was curious to how she would react to the Villagers, considering that they treated him like trash since the moment the Kyuubi was sealed into him.

Kohane just grinned maliciously. " that's for me to know and for you to find out." she said simply as she walked ahead. If you looked closely, one could actually see a pair of red ears and a devil's tail behind the girl.

The group silently promised never to piss her off. Their instincts were practically screaming at them not to ever get her pissed or hell will come...

The groups return journey was a little bit more lighthearted, exchanging small chats here and there. Finally, The group reached the tall red gates and large white wall that signalled the place they called home. The tall red gates looked like what one would see at a Shinto shrine, and had the kanji for 'fire' written on top. All in all, it impressed Kohane, a lot.

" welcome to Konoha!" Naruto shouted. The rest of the group merely smiled, except for emo, he smirked. Kohane took a moment to sense the emotions filling the air. _Joy, festivities. Happiness. Cation?_ Kohane rose an eyebrow at that and wrote a mental memo to check that emotion out later.

The group walked up to the two gate guards, Hagane Kotetsu and Kamizuki Izumo. They simply yawned and waved at them " State your name and your bussiness in the village.." he yawned.

" Jonin instructer, hatake kakashi, and team 7 has returned from the mission from the waves. Also we have brought a guest that wishes to speak to the Hokage." Kakashi announced, sounding the unusual serious type. Don't get used to it people.

Izumo perked up when he heard the words 'visitor' and 'Hokage'. He looked up from his sleeping position and looked at the team. " I don't see the visitor..." he trailed off.

The group merely moved away to make Kohane visible, she was also twitchinh slightly. You'd be quite surprised, but Kohane was actually quite short, reaching only about 2 cm shorter than Naruto!

Izumo blinked. " This is the visitor...?" he asked, pointing his finger at the dirty blonde. He was quite skeptical about the girl, she was too young to look like anyone important and she was too short too boot!

" Its something important, can you please send a message to the Hokage." Kohane snapped. Her eye was twithing rapidly. She really hated it when people pointed out her height. So what if she was short! She hadn't hit puberty yet! Just you wait and see...

Kotetsu looked up and observed the girl. He watched her, and after a moment of silence, he sighed and got out of his seat and grabbed a brush and a piece of paper. Izumo looked shocked that his friend was actually putting up this charade.

" Who should I write it as?" he asked tiredly. He really hated his job as a sentry, why couldn't he have gotten another job, but nooo! He had to draw the short straw!

" Write it that team 7 and Nijiro Kohane wish to speak to him. We will escort the miss to the Hokage's tower" Kakashi said.

Kotetsu noded and wrote it down. Seconds later, a messanger bird was sent towards the Hokage's tower.

Kakashi noded, " We'll be heading towards the tower now." he said before they promptly left.

As soon as Kakashi's team left, Kotetsu and Izumo turned to look at one another.

" Why'd ya let the kid go?" Izumo asked, he was still looking at the direction of where the team left.

Kotetsu sighed " Didn't you see it?" he asked tiredly. His friend raised an eyebrow.

He sighed again " The way the girl carries herself... she was serious. Kakashi must have noticed and that was probably why he was taking her to the Hokage personally." he answered.

Silence reigned over the two as they analysed the short event. Izumo looked towards the sky, it was so blue... and peaceful... " I wonder what's going to happen up there..." he trailed offf as his eyes landed on the red tower...

The wait wasn't agonizing. But it was plain boring. They remained silent during their short trip to the tower. Kohane had also noticed the hate filled looks that people gave the young whiskered boy. And the emotions going through the person's mind. _Hate. _... in simple terms, this was the easiest to explain the emotions.

" The Hokage will see you now. " the scretary lady at the front said. Her monotone voice betraying her emotions as she looked at Naruto. Kohane wrote a mental note to ask the blonde why the people were looking at him that way.

'maybe it has something to do with his dream...?' kohane concluded before she enterred the room where the great leader was waiting for them.

The moment she enterred the room, her senses picked up the Hokage's emotions._ Surprise, relief, confusion, warriness._ These were the normal emotions that Kohane expected of a leader, and she was even happier when he sensed the relief of the aged man when he saw Naruto.

' He's the granfatherly type, huh?' Kohane noted happily as she took down a memo. This meeting and persuasion may not take as long as she had first expected! She quietly watched the leader's reaction as his eyes landed on the girl.

Sarutobi was not expecting a visit from a twelve-year-old girl. He had read the message saying the a 'visitor' had come to speak of important matters to him. What was more suprising was that team 7 had to speak to him as well. He was hoping that nothing had happened in their mission to the waves, seeing that they came back later than expected. But apparently something did pop up. Plus they met this girl on the way, and by how they were treating her, she was no ordinary civilian.

Oh no. Sarutobi noticed it the moment the girl enterred the room. How she carried herself practically threw the 'normal' out of the window. Plus how the girl evaluated him so carefully also caused him to raise an eyebrow internally. He was also getting the feeling that he will soon be getting one hell of a migrane.

His instincts were somehow, spot on.

Kakashi stepped up " Hokage-sama." he bowed formally, the others behind him copied his movements.

" ah Kakashi..." the old man breathed out smoke from his pipe. He was feeling the slight tension from the jonin, this prompted him to raise his eyebrow, he was curious but continued nonetheless " I assume that the mission was a success?" he asked the silver haired jonin.

Kakashi noded and gave his report. Throughout the report, Kohane listened in. She noticed that by the report, the mission was excedingly harder than what a normal genin team was supposed to take. She also noted that the Hokage just just listened quietly throughout the whole process. But although he was quiet, his emotions could not fool her,_ shock, worry, relief, guilt._

The old man really cared for this team. Kohane noted and let out a small smile. But it quickly vanished when the old man noded.

" I see... it must have been a lot of trouble hasn't it? " The Hokage asked the genins. Naruto just grinned at him " Are you kidding me! It was awesome! Well except for..." Naruto's grin faded as he recollected his memories of Haku.

The boy never had much of a life, and he died protecting the one he held dear. The boy had made an impact onto the whiskered boy as he resolved to get stronger to protect his precious people. Kohane looked at the boy sadly, she could feel his emotions, and she realised that they were conected to someone. That person probably died, but made an impact onto the blonde. Kohane rreasoned as she watched the blonde.

The hokage took the boy's trail and picked it up, he turned to Kakashi, " Since this mission was of a higher rank, you will be paid accordingly." He announced and the jonin simply noded in reply.

The Hokage now turned to Kohane. Kohane tensed under the watchful gaze of the powerful leader. He observed the girl. She was no more than Naruto's age , but the way she acted seemed to be like a seasoned warrior.

It was disturbing. And frightening.

He exhaled out from his pipe " Now young lady, what would you like to talk to me about?" he asked in a kind tone. He was treading catiously though, he could tell that this girl was definitely not one would call normal.

Also... her chakra, although it was subtle...

it was different.

He couldn't actually tell what was different, but it had a feel that was slightly strange. Also, he could feel another chakra source in her bag. What was she hiding?

Kohane stepped forward. " It is nice to meet you Hokage-sama, my name is Nijiro Kohane and I would like to speak to you about a matter that may affect the Elemental Nations" Kohane bowed. Internally though, she was sobbing and going on about how she hated her job with a passion, and how annoying this was going to turn out.

Sarutobi's eyes widened before it narrowed down very quickly. Whatever this girl was going to talk about, it wasn't good, and it was big, VERY big. He was about to dismiss team 7 so that he could discuss the matter privately, when Kohane stopped him.

" Please Hokage-sama, let them stay. The matter that I will be talking about concerns them." she waved off handedly at the group, who just noded. Sarutobi's eyes narrowed down further. Team 7 was involved in a matter that may change the course of the Elemental Nations? This matter was getting worse and worse, and he could feel a migrane coming.

Sarutobi just smoked his pipe, and exhaled, "very well. Now, what is the matter at hand?" he said slowly.

" But first.." Kohane pointed out. She procceded to do some hand signs and slammed her palm on the floor. Soon a translucent barrier was formed. The hokage raised an eyebrow.

" Its to make sure no one else listens in. Just to make sure that there are no bugging seals." Kohane said off-handedly. The last thing she wanted was that people was screaming on the streets going on and on about how monsters were invading their village!

'Now is the dangerous territory, tread catiously... ' Kohane memoed as she began. Team 7 could already see the Hokage getting the shock of his life, and frankly they were going to savor the moment. Then again, who wouldn't?

" The matter at hand is..." Kohane nudged her bag with her shoulder, then took it off and held it in front of the old man. After a moment, the bag opened to reveal a yellow ear that twitched.

Sarutobi blinked.

The 'ear' twitched again before another ear poped up, then it twitched and moved before a whole head poped up. Sarutobi was now staring at the face of Raikiri as it shook its head and looked around its surrounding. As its eyes landed on the Great leader's face,it gave it a loud "Pika!" as a greeting.

"... This. This ...creature.. no the species... are what i'm going to talk about." Kohane finished as she watched the reaction of the old man. She was hoping that the man would not try to freak and kill her Pikachu in a matter of seconds, nor would she like to see him faint. Too bad her luck is always on the bad side.

Sarutobi nearly fainted at the sight.

First he gaped like a fish. Then he sputtered out some incohherent words as he pointed at the Pikachu, finally he tried to grasp the side of his table for support. He definitely did not expect this! So this was the chakra source in her bag!

The team and girl watched in amusement as they watch the old proffesor try to collect himself before he procceded. It sure was fun to watch that! Naruto was keeping that as blackmail for Ramen later on...

The professor puffed a smoke. " What is... that?" he pointed, not trying to be rude or anything, but he did not like the appearance of an unknown species all of a sudden, nor did he like where this meeting was heading towards.

They all spelled bad in all off its synonims.

Kohane sighed, ' I'm going to have to do this from scratch again...' she grumbled slightly as she began her tale.

She told the leader everything. From what Pokemon were, to the elemantal nations history, to the phrophecy and how team 7 were involved. Team 7 also gave a hand in the explanationa and said that all of what Kohane was saying was the truth. Throughout the story, Sarutobi tried to collect his thoughts at the unexpected events and the involvement of team 7. It was bad enough with naruto involved, considering that he has the Kyuubi. But Kakashi and Sasuke too? This was getting out off hand very fast.

After Kohane finished her story, The old Hokage was looking down in thought. He sighed as he collected his thoughts. They were in some very dramatic and very drastic test that may shake the shinobi nations foundtions. Kohane actually pitied the old man since she could feel his confusion and whatnot.

Must suck to be a leader.

He sighed, " What if our village does not allow of the test to take place?" he asked, though he knew the answer was going to be bad.

"The legendary Pokemon will take it that you do not want to take the test and the other four and I will return back to our home and the earthquake will occur." Kohane answered. She was really tired with explaining this thing over and over again. To hell with the training! This was REAL hell!

The hokage mulled over the piece of information. He did not like this. For the test to take place, the whole village must be aware, and if the village is involved, that meant civillians. And if civillians were involved.. .. that meant the council.

He grumbled. He did not like how the council did about its things. Nor did he like Danzo. The old war hawk! He would try to use the Pokemon as weapons and would fail the test! He sighed, but it was protocol, he sure did not like this.

The 'G-d' of shinobi pinched the bridge of his nose. " Unfortunately, I am not allowed to make this decision myself. You will have to speak in front of the council and state and stand for this test to procceed." Sarutobi explained.

" WHAT! Why can't you decide by yourself Oji-san!" Naruto exclaimed. He was sure that the old man would agree to the claim without a problem, but now he was talking about this council? That's a load of bull!

" Naruto! Don't blame Hokage-sama!" Sakura scolded him. But he was right, what did the council have to do with this? It didn't make any sense!

" Its because for the test to take place, the whole village has to be aware. That means civillians. And the council deals with civilians." Kohane sumarrised out what she had concluded in her head. She sighed, in the end , she couldn't avoid the annoying part.

Mainly, screaming at the council at the top of her lungs.

And then Kohane pointed her thumb towards the cyclops " and before you ask, he told me." she sighed as she retracted her hand and slumped down. She sobbed to the heavens internally. 'WHY! WHY ARE YOU soooooooo CRUEL TO ME!' que the ' lines of doom!'.

Sarutobi, seemingly mistaking the sign of Kohane's slumping as a show of fright, tried to cheer her up. "i'll be supporting you in the meeting, so don't worry." he cmmeted, trying his hardest to cheer the twelve-year-old up. ah... so sweet! Like a grandpa and his grandkid!

Kohane just sighed again, feeling no assurance in the old man's words. But tried to straighten up first. " when am I meeting the council?" she asked. She needed time to plan out what to say and what to expect. The elder's debate training is going to be of use now!

The Hokage puffed his pipe. " Its better to deal with it quickly, so i'll assemble the council in an hour. Is that okay with you?" he asked the girl, who noded in response.

He noded back " then i'll ask of someone to call for you when the meeting starts. Please wait in the waiting room okay?" he asked and Kohane just noded again. " very well then. Team 7!" he called out and team 7, who were just staring and looking at other places to tame their boredom suddenly snapped to attention.

" you will be paid for the mission accordingly. You have no need to stay with Nijiro-san, but you are free to do so. Dismissed!" he announced and the group bowed before escusing themselves.

As they shut the door, Sarutobi pinched the bridge of his nose as he slumped back into his seat. Now he was going to have to deal with the council in a matter of minutes, one for the girl, the other for the A-rank mission of team & and their involvement in things. Of all the teams they could have been involved, it was the team where the Kyuubi container and the Last Uchiha was held in. Fate was being really cruel to him...

Sighing, he looked out of the window. " I'm really getting to old for this..." he murmered as he paged his ANBU to call on the council members for an emergency meeting.

" Are you going to be okay?" Sakura asked worriedly. Despite the fact that they could already leave, they decided to stay behind and help comfort their friend who will soon go up against the sting- oh ! er... council... ( cough!).

Kakashi, was already not liking where this was knew of the council and their annoying ways. They'll trick Kohane in a cinch and try to bend the rules to suit their needs. This will not end well, even with the Hokage's aid, it may not be enough to get through unscathe.

Kohane just smiled weakly, "I'll be fine! Its not the first time that I'll have to go on political sides. But it sure doesn't mean i'll like it..." She grumbled. Kohane really hated politics with a passion. They just go round and round in circles before getting to a point. What's more is the number of paperwork she'll have to fill in as soon as she finishes. She will not enjoy this at all...

Sasuke blinked and raised an eyebrow. " You've dealt with this before?" he asked. He was mildly surprised that someone in that place, where peace was so... open, was able to deal with a cruel and violent thing such as politics. He also knew of the council, since they kept on pampering him ever since the massacre. But they were mostly there for his status and wealth. Simply put it, he found them as bad as fangirls.

Kohane snorted " Dealt with it? Lived with it is a better word. The old elder practically drilled me everything the moment I could walk and talk. Medicine, politics, investigation, animals, botanics.. name it and you got it! Boring as hell too!" she grumbled. Those drills were also the reason she nearly failed her academics, they were just way too boring for Kohane to pay attention.

The group sweatdropped. They did not want to hear what she had to go through and they did not want to live through it either. They sure were glad that sh wasn't Kohane.

Raikiri merely shuffled in Kohane's bag. For now, kohane put her back in because it would give her an element of surprise.

'Hehe... just wait and see you old gezeers! You'll be seeing hell soon...' kohane chuckled darkly as she started to plan her attack towards the council. A dark aura started to surrounded her and some evil music played in the background. Team 7 just inched away from the dirty blonde as she started to laugh maniacaly.

' I pity those guys...' they sweatdropped as they saw the devil ears and tail start to materialise. The devil shall soon strike, and they could do nothing to stop it! Mwahahahaha!

Silence...

" Nijiro-san? " a monotone voice called her out, causing the girl to break her train of devilish thoughts. She looked up again to see miss secretary, still looking at Naruto in disdain. She made a mental memo to ask the Old but wise leader why people continuesly look at the blonde like that.

" the council will see you now." she ordered. Kohane sighed before jumping pot of the coach and started to walk towards the 'door of doom!'. " Wish me luck!" she waved at team 7 as she disappeard from their sight.

' Life's like a breeze...not!' Kohane grumbled, she was in front of the 'Door of Doom!' and she could feel it! The aura of death covering the room. No... she could actually see it! Kohane sighed as she faced palmed. '

" Might as well get it over and done with..." she mumbled, she took hold of the doorknob, and twisted it before it CLICK-ed and she opened the door wide. Her first impression... their snobs with absolutely no life.

Except for the shinobi clan heads, they don't look like snobs. They looked as bored to death as her.

The council observed the girl. This visitor was the reason for an emergency meeting of 'utmost importance' quote the Hokage. They didn't actually expect a twelve year old to bring the news. At first, they thought the Hokage had finlly gone senile for taking a kid so seriously. The civillians still do, the Shinobi though, realised why the wise leader took this kid so seriously.

The way she carried herself was much too serious for a kid. It was like an aura shroded her and it demanded respect. She also had an abnormal chakra signature and an extra chakra signature in her bag. They knew that they had to take this kid seriously, even though she wore a bored expression. The Nara's had the same expression all the time, and they were the strategic part of the Village! So who's to say?

Inuzuka Tsume and Aburame Shibi were particularly unnerved by the presence of the girl. Their animal counterparts suddenly perked up at the sight of her golden feather and suddenly they felt... overjoyed. It was unreal that their partners who were completely loyal to them,, was suddenly so.. happy at the sight of this girl, they had to watch out for this child.

Kohane on the other hand, was looking at the council n silence. One would think that she was just staring, but she was actually making points on the council, mainly the shinobi though.

' lets see... guy ith a ponytail that looks bored to death, check. Guy who's blonde and has a ponytail like a girl, check. Kind looking plump man, check. White eyes ...? aren't those...? i'll have to ak him later but for now check. Guy with black glasses, can't see his eyes, check. And lady with the bad ass dog, check.' Kohane mused as ahe started to take in some information.

The hokage pinched his nose bridge. First sight and most of the civilian members were already skeptical about the girl. And for some reason, he knew that Kohane wasn't ging to leave 'till she gets what she wants...

oh dear.

He puffed his pipe. " Now, Nijiro-san, your introduction." he asked the girl. She blinked before she bowed down, her hair fringes overshadowing her face.

" My name is Nijiro Kohane. I am honoured to be in the presence of the esteemed council." ' NOT!' Kohane introduced herself politely, but she was hiding a smirk on her face. Ohh yess, let the games begin! She then looked up.

But jsut then, the bugs that Aburame Shibi were holding flew directly towards Kohane. They hovered around her head and buzzed with excitement. Now this caused some raised eyebrows from the shinobi. The usually obedient Kikaichu suddenly just hopped to the girl against their masters orders. This was unexpected.

Kohane just looked at the the bugs and gave a lazy smile, "its nice of you guys to greet me, but I think you should go back to your master." she smiled, and the kikaichu buzzed around before returning to the Aburame.

This caused some more raised eyebrows. Greeting? What the hell?

Following the bugs example, Kuromaru, Tsume's partner hound, walked up to the dirty blonde against his master's protest. At to the shock of the female Inuzuka, he bowed.

" It is an honour to meet the child of the phrophecised legends." he said in a deep gruff voice. He head still bowed. Legends? What the heck?

Kohane waved at him offhandedly " no need to bow down to me, but I am surprised to hear that there are some who know about it." kohane said amusedly. She was quite sure that only her side of the people knew of the legends. But if this dog knew, then maybe she wouldn't have to explain that much!

The dog gave a huff, " Only animals know of the legends, the humans know naught." or maybe not. Kohane sobbed internally. But on the outside, she just noded solemnly. " I think that you should go back to your master, she looks pretty shocked." she suggested and the dog gave a nod aand another bow before returning to his master's side.

A civilian council memer just stood up all of a sudden and pointed angrily at the child. " Hokage-sama! What is the meaning of this! This... child! Is the reason for this meeting! And what legends!" he demanded as the rest of the council murmered in agreement.

The hokage sighed. ' this is going to be a long talk...' and then he proceded to tell the council what Kohane told him an hour ago. What pokemon are, the legend, and all the annoying whatnot. The civilian part of the council looked at the Hokage skeptically, while the shinobi was staring at Kohane with the critical eye.

At the end of his explanation, another council member stood up, " I won't believe any of that rubish until the girl shows us some proof!" the member exclaimed.

Kohane just stared at him boredly, before shifting her bag and holding it out. The bag shuddred, before a yellow ear poped up. She was wondering why he didn't take the dog bow and chat as proof.

Same reaction, the council blinked.

The ear twitched again, then the whole head poped up, shook itself free and jumped onto Kohane's shoulder. It stared at the large group and gave a small cry as it tilted its head " Pika?"

She stared boredly, " is this proof enough?" she asked amusedly, an eyebrow raised.

Chaos engulfed the room.

"what is that thing!" " what the hell!" " get it away!"The civilian council members eyes went as wide as dinner plates before they startd to sputter and raise shaky fingers. The shinobi looked on wide eyed as they observed the yellow mouse. They didn't expect what the Hokage said to be true, but there it was. Living breathing proof on their foot steps.

" Monster!" A council member shouted at the Pikachu, thsis caused a vein to be displayed on her forehead. How dare they call her little Raikiri a monster! Pikachu growled slightly on her shoulder, she was irritated as well.

" I would appreciate it if you would to be so kind and refrain calling my Pikachu a monster." she said in a cold and steely tone, the council member shutup almost immediately. It must have looked odd for a kid to scold an adult.

_'_hehehe... I got the skill...' Kohane chuckled internally, oh yeah. She was evil alright.

" So this... Pokemon have been around the whole time?" Nara Shikaku questioned the girl, this was getting more and more troublesome by the minute, and it would get worse. His troublesome meter was rising.

Kohane noticed the man give her a calculative look, he seemed like a strategist to Kohane so she noted him down. " yes, we've just been hid away since the war." she answered.

A council lady harrumphed. " why should we believe that taking this test is a benefit to this village? Its like your threatening us to take it." she scowled at the child. This child was acting quite arrogantly, she would not be upstarted by a child of all people!

Kohane turned to look at the lady, at the same moment, Raikiri shot a lightning bolt that missed her by a hair, but hit the wall with a large BANG! And left some residue. Needless to say, the shinobi were impressed while the civilians were scared shitless.

" for one, Pokemon are able to aid a ninja within the mission. Be it healing, attack, defence or recon. They can do it and complete it quite effiiciently. They are also loyal to their masters and home village mind you, so I think that it would benefit this village. Any more? " Kohane answered after a moment of disturbing silence, calculatively looking at the lady as she squeiked and disappeared into her chair .

' hehe.. scare the living shit tactic. Success' Kohane checked it off her mental list in her mind.

" How are we to make sure that this earthquake will definitely take place if we refuse or fail the test?" another council member asked.

Kohane sighed, couldn't they just think before they ask? She was really getting tired of this...

" for one, us getting sealed into the tunnel and the Pokemon not in your country is proof, don't you think? Plus, the Legendary Pokemon were going easy that time. This time however, they'll go all out I assume." she mused as she started to unfolled another one of her tactics.

The hokage raised his eyebrow, he didn't know of that. " How powerful are these legendary Pokemon?" he asked absent-mindedly. Bad choice old man.

' haha, here it comes!' she laughed maniacally inside. She took of the golden feather and layed it on the table. " is there anyone who is able to see chakra? Check this feather out." she said simply. Raising confusion.

Hyuuga Hiashi just asked for the Hokage for the okay, which he gave. He did several handseals and activated his bloodline limit, and he gasped at the sight.

The feather contained Jounin level chakra.

Kohane watched as she felt the man's emotions. She felt so proud right now, she wanted a pat on her back!

" What do you see? " the old leader asked, he did not like the impassive Hyuuga's reaction. This was heading towards the girls favour quickly, not that he minded.

Hyuuga Hiashi stayed silent, unwilling to speak. " ... This feather... contains Jounin level chakra, and it does not belong to the girl..." he said finally. Eyes widened again as Kohane silently hid a grin. Hahaha... this was playing into her hands...

" As you can see, this feather is abnormal. Well... that's cause this feather was originally a part of a Legendary pokemon. Mind you, its a lot more powerful since this is just one feather." she explained and spaused to build some suspense... and to enjoy the peoples' reactions. " and this is from ONE legendary pokemon, there are SEVERAl, as in more than ten Pokemon, and you can be sure that they are just as powerful." she grinned as she explained in a matter of factly tone. She also emphasised the words 'one' and 'several' to get a better result.

The council gaped. If one feather had as much as Jounin level chakra, then the actual Pokemon must be ridiculously powerful! Not to mention several...

they shivered.

Kohane picked up the feather and placed it behind her ear. ' hahaha step two the, ' Legendary Pokemon are badass' threat success!' she still ahd a grin on her face, she really liked how she was playing with the old fools! She really had to thank the old elder for his lessons...

Danzo was esctatic. These Pokemon were the perfect tools of mass destruction and with them, Konoha could very well take over the Shinobi ations. Oh yes... he liked it a lot.

Kohane did not like the Mummy mans emotions._ Greed, power... etc._ Many were bad and it creeped her out that the man was thinking about using her Pokemon like this, it also enraged her when she clicked war in his thoughts. But she was going to break the old man down... fast.

" I also need to remind you that if you try to use Pokemon as tools or use them in war. You may fail the test immediately since that was the last straw that caused the Legendary Pokemon to get enraged." Danzo scowled at the thought, "Pokemon are intelligent creatures and understand everything that we say, so it would be disrespectful if you adrress them as things." she said in a cold tone. Danzo's scowl deepened.

Oh that littled fiend!

" plus, " Kohane added " this test is being conducted throughout the other main hidden villages as well, i'm just the one assigned here." she explained. Sarutobi raised an eyebrow, he did not hear about this either! He needed some details for now.

" what does the test entail us to do?" he asked and the rest of the group listened in intently, they were curious as to how the test will be carried out.

Kohane blinked, and paused before answering. It wasn't harmful to tell them this, they needed to know anyway, " Well, the test is that 5 of us" she pointed to herself, " will spread out and head over to the Villages. Once we start, we will give 12 childern and 4 adults Pokemon eggs to raise. Two for the children and one for the adults. Our job is to teach the kids and adults how to take care of the Pokemon, as well as to train them so that they are able to deal with them as they grow up. They may be cute and cuddly, but they can freeze you into a human popsickle in 5 seconds flat, no offnese, but if they don't get strong fast, they may not be able to handle the Pokemon." she explained the test process in a bussiness like matter. She was also getting tired of talking, she's going to need some tea after this...

Aburame Shibi raised an eyebrow, he was surprised when his bugs greeted her all of a sudden, he was also surorised at how well she could handle herself in the council. But he was still skeptical about someone teaching kids who are of the same age. Kohane sensed the man's troubles and decided to reassure him, it helps since his emotions were the most controlled in the room and this was just to repay the favor.

" For us to graduate from school, we must be of Chunin level. We were taught the ninja arts for defence and to deal with the Pokemon, do not worry. We are capable of teaching Genins even though we are young." She waved off-handedly as the silent man noded.

" we do not know of how long the test will take place since it is indefinite. The legendary Pokemon will inform us of the day it ends and will tell us if you pass. Until then, they will just have to work hard." she shrugged as the council took in the information.

" I was informed of the Shinobi system here, of how a genin team is filled with three students and a Jounin. I had planned to pick out four teams that will be taking part in this test. And yes, team 7 will be involved due to their involvement in the phrophecy. But mind you that no special treatment will be given to anyone." she finished, but then a civilian council member stood up and pointed at her angrily.

" why are you not entrusting any of us to take the test! It's not fair that only the shinobi take it!" he shouted, and chaos appeared again. People started to shout and scream at one another untill Sarutobi shouted for some order. Frankly, he did not trust the Civilians to take care of creatures that have powers. They may mistake them as demons, and judging By Kohane's expression, she felt the same way.

After a moment of silence, Kohane sighed. These people were idiots! " it is because I do not trust you civilians with the lives of Baby Pokemon" she explained. She looked up and a dark expression clouded her face, making her look more menacing than she should be.

" I was born with a special ability, this abilty allows me to sense people's emotions." She paused before she continued, " You people... as soon as you found out how useful the Pokemon are, your emotions are filled with greed and power." she glared at the civilians and they shrunk in their seats. The shinobi were however impressed at her prowress and were thibking how useful her ability must be.

" You represent the civilian side, and with your presentation, how can I trust the lives of newborns onto civilians if they are just like you selfish people." she growled, and they shrunk even more. The tone Kohane was using resembled one like an angry mother reprimanding her child, so it caused several people to flinch as well.

" the shinobi on the other hand, were able to control their emotions. And they were more...pleasant than yours. That's why until I deem you civilians selfless, I will not hand over a Pokemon." she growled and they noded frantically. The shinobi were also quite happy with the compliment.

"oh! And since we are on the matter..." the atmosphere suddenly darkened and dropped by ten degrees, they were starting to get unnerved by the girl. "... if and and mean IF I see anyone harrasing, discriminating or anywhere on the lines of abuse, both mentally and physically, the Pokemon in their stay here..." she let her Pikachu crackle lightning to add as a menacing side effect " I will personally come for you. I'll tear you limb from limb and castrate you in front of the whole village to see... GOT IT!" she ordered and the adults gulped and noded slowly.

There was no arguing there, her eyes shone seriously and they did not want to cross this girls red lines. She was menacing and frightening. The shinobi were impressed with her death threat and were silently applauding her performance.

Kohane in the moment was cackling like a mad scientist inside her mind, going on and on about how good an actor she was. ah... life was great.

" Good!" she beamed and scared the living shit out of the civilians. She was scary with how bipolar she was. " I expect that the rest of the village will want to know, so i'll speak to them tommorrow. And on the topic note of village, I need a place to stay." she looked at the old and wise leader." is there a decnt plot of land that is free around here somewhere in the village?" she asked the man. She really was tired and hoped to get a place to crash by the end of today.

The old Hokage raised an eyebrow. He was impressed with the girl's performance in the council and was applauding for her when she managed to shut Danzo up. But she was soo odd. Suddenly beaming after a death threat and now was asking for a plot of land. She was just as odd as a Jounin.

" Don't worry, i'll be giving something as compensation." she waved at the old leader absent-mindedly, mistaking his silence as a word of 'payment?'. " In exchange for the plot of land, i'll b give two eggs to each main Shinobi clan, mainly the ones here nad one to you, and don't worry. The instructions given to me said that i'm able to give eggs to other people as well as long as they have earned my respect and the clan heads have, though i'll have to talk to each one personally later." she explained, and the Hokage blinked. This girl had trusted them already? wh- oh... ability...hehehe.

" I see... then how about the plot near the Nara clan?" he asked and the girl raised an eyebrow, as if to ask 'how big is it?' and he chuckled. The expression on her face was a normal one after all the others that she had shown today. He fished out a map and pointed to the plot of land and after a moment she agreed.

The rest of the meeting went along smoothly, planning the schedule and how the test should assume. Though the civilians were quite wary of the girl now and the Shinobi found a sort of respect towards the girl. After the finalisationa and the acceptance of the test, the meeting was adjourned and everyone left to recollect their thoughts.

Kohane staggered out of the meeting room, exhausted at the long meeting but was satisfied at the results and was reasonably happy. She went to the area of plot of land and after a 4 hour clearing and bulding ( with the aid of her Pokemon of course) Kohane built a cottage similar to hers at home and planted some berry trees. She then unsealed a sealing scroll and started to place her furniture and after an hour, she relaxed onto her coach and drank some tea.

She started to plan for tomorrow's meeting of civilians and shinobi, but was too tired to think to much and decided to use the 'fear factor!' method and soon after crashed on her bed and went to dream land.

The next day, the civilians and shinobi got the shock and scare that would last a lifetime. They would soon pass down legends that said the devil had come to Konoha in the form of a twelve-year-old dirty blonde, and judging by how ... Ahem! 'enthusiastic' Kohane was at the meeting, team 7 assumed that the negotiations went well and just sweat dropped as Kohane threatened um er... told ! The village what would happen if they were to harras a pokemon.

Needless to say that everything went well and things were about to change...very soon.

**Finished! Gosh i'm tired! Anyways people, review and some tips to improve please! And check out my poll on my profile k? Thanks!**


	7. The genins

**Yees! chapter 6! yes god damn it! I'm on a roll! Review, readers and Thank you for reading this story even though it might have been crappy at first. Don't worry though, soon i'll re-edit the whole damn thing. But for now please deal with it. Anyhoooo enjoy! And some tips could help! and please don't mind some mistakes here and there, I don't have anyone to proof read and this is the best in editing that I can do with my own piece!( I tend to miss my own mistakes!) I apologize though if you don't like it and please Pm me if you see any mistakes such as spelling.**

**And also, thank you Tenshi for your support! Your Pms have given me inspiration!**

**I do not own Naruto nor do I own Pokemon. Just my plot and Ocs.**

**'abc' means thought**

***abc* means inner Sakura speaking**

"**abc" means speaking**

**::abc:: means telephathy**

* * *

chapter 6 : the genins.

Kohane yawned out loudly as she stretched from her bed. Its been about a day since her ..'talk' with the village. Also since the village knew of Pokemon, she was free to let her Pokemon out of their Pokeball's. Needless to say they were quite happy to have some freedom. Several small children that passed by her house stared at her Pokemon curiously, and some even played with them. The pokemon were enjoying the attention.

Ah... but the adults were quite scared whenever they saw her...she was now viewed as the Village Devil.

' Maybe I overdid it...nah!' Kohane thought as she head towards the bathroom to wash up.

After cleaning her self up, Kohane now sat at the living room drinking a cup of tea while looking at the profiles of her soon-to-be pupils. (coughvictimscough!) She sighed as she looked at the profiles lazily, she really hated being a teacher, but then again, she didn't really have much a choice in the matter.

Hmm? How did she get the profiles? Well, after the talk, The hokage supplied her with all the genin teams. But being the lazy person she was, Kohane just picked the genins that were in the same age group of Naruto and co and picked a team that sensei was familiar to Kakashi. It was also a good thing to have people that you were familiar with after all, it helps with a Pokemon's growth.

Coincedantaly, most of the genins were heirs and children of the main shinobi clan heads, so it helps that once she has given the eggs to the leaders, she wouldn't have to teach them, the kids can do that. Kohane had also noted that there may be days that she would have to return back to her village for a short period of time, so she needed a medic to teach in case the Pokemon fell ill, and the Hokage had recomended a person for her to teach. Also she has told the Hokage to not shoot down any strange birds or animals, they were just Pokemon that were visiting her or giving her letters.

Kohane yawned as she patted her Pikachu's head. Today she would meet her students and talk to the heads. She'll be dead tired once the day is over and she'd be damned at the thought. Seriously, she hated the troublesome matters off her life. She looked at the clock and sighed, standing up and grabbing her things. She motioned Raikiri to come over, and the pikachu ran up to her shoulder. She looked out of the window before leaving her humble abode.

Today was going to be hell for her.

* * *

" Neh neh! Who do you think are the others going to be!" Naruto asked, still quite jumpy and excited at the fact that he'll soon get a Pokemon. He wondering what he'll get. The cool one,or maybe the powerful one or oh!

Jumpy. Very.

Team 7 was waiting in a lclass room, they were instructed by an ANBU to head towards here and wait for the other students and Kohane to arrive, this meant everyone. As in teachers as well. So Kakashi, being the late bastard he is , isn't here yet. He was probably reading his precious porn somewhere.

" Hn." Sasuke grunted. He didn't actually really care about the others, all that he did care about was getting a Powerful Pokemon and using it for his revenge. Though he was slightly unnerved by Kohane's speech, he shook it off anyway. What was the girl going to do to him, an Uchiha anyway?

A lot, and he signed his mind's death, because Kohane always make's sure to make Murphy's law come true. She is EVIL after all.

Sakura, unusally, didn't swoon over Sasuke, she was just thinking about what kind of Pokemon she'll get and how she would use it to boast in front of Ino-pig. But then again, she was wondering what kind of Pokemon she'll get and was hoping for a cute one.

The door of the room suddenly slid open and the group perked up as they saw who stepped into the room.

" Heh. I smell the deadlast already!" an obnoxious voice bellowed. The voice belonged to Inuzuka Kiba, a member of team 8 and son of Inuzuka Tsume. Riding on the top of his head was his nin-ken Akamaru, who just barked in response to his master.

" K-kiba-k-kun,i-i-ts n-not nice- t-t-to i-i-nsult N-N-Naruto-k-kun." a voice stammered out. This shy one belonged to Hyuuga Hinata, heiress of the Hyuuga clan and has one hell of a crush on our blonde hero. Its too bad that she keeps on blushing all the time, it makes Naruto think that she's weird.

" Hinata is right." The last member of the team belonged to the ever so stoic Aburame Shino. His stoic demanior and affinity to bugs is just the same as his father. Though his silence irritates his teammate Kiba a lot, he upholds the value of Teamwork very highly.

And the sensei of this team was Yuushi Kurenai. Genjustsu mistress of Konoha and the 'Maiden of Ice'. Dumping many men and teaching her team and myabe a secret love life? Who knows, but she is one hell of a chick that you do not want to mess with. " you should listen to Shino, Kiba." she commeted and the Inuzuka just snorted.

The team enterred the room and Naruto scowled at dog boy for the comment.

" what is your Problem! Calling me deadlast.." Naruto grumbled under his breathe. Always... always! Deadlast this, deadlast that. Why is it alwys that! 'i'll show them!' Naruto thought.

Kiba smirked, oh he was going to enjoy this. " What? Its the truth anyway." He retorted obnoixiously. Naruto was on the verge of picking a fight. " Say that again dog breathe!" he insulted. Kiba developed a tick mark, oh now he's done that.

" you wanna fight!" He brought his fist very near to Naruto's face. " Yeah!, bring on mutt!" he shouted back. It was soooo easy to pick a fight between two knuckleheads, don't you agree?

" troublesome, first thing we see when we come in is a fight." a voice from the door spoke out. The group in the room blnked (except for the sensei of course) and turned to see team 10, who were waiting at the door.

Consisting of the team was the second generation of Ino-Shika-Cho and Sarutobi Asuma. Naruto however call this group, the 'idiot trio.'

Nara shikamaru. Lazy bastard but has one hell of a brain. Hates his mom's nagging and likes shougi ( he's like an old man!). No motivation AT ALL! Its a wonder how he passed the academy...

Akimichi Chouji, Shikamaru's best bud. Loves food so much he would maybe try to taste all the food in the world at least once. Hates people calling him fat and maybe has a crush on Ino?...

lets not delve that far...yet..

Finally, Yamanaka Ino. One hell of a screeching bitch. Loves Sasuke to the point that she and Sakura formed a fanclub ( sucks to be him! Ha!) former best friend of Sakura but are now heated rivals.

And sensei of team 10 is Sarutobi Asuma. Jounin, son of the Hokage ( though he may not like it, though it is unknown) loves to smoke and maybe has a crush ( or lover?) on Kurenai, though they both do not show it in public. Is also Shikamaru's shougi partner.

Naruto blinked " you guys got picked too!" he shouted incredulously. Why were all his classmated picked! The hell!

Shikamaru sighed, he was going to hate this. So long peace and quiet...literally " as troublesome as it seems...yes." he answered the blonde. He yawned as he looked around. "troublesome." he muttered.

Chouji in the meanwhile did not say anything as he was munching on a bag of chips.

" Sasuke-kun! I wanted to see you!" Ino squeeled as she jumped towards Duck butt, who had managed to dodge out of the way at the last minute, causing Ino to latch onto Sakura.

Cat fight.

" What the hell Ino-pig! I don't go that way so get off!" Sakura growled at the blonde haired girl, oh how dare she try to catch her Sasuke-kun!

Ino backed off from Sakura " Of course I don't go hat way fore head! What do you think I am!" she retorted, growling at Sakura. Cat fight about to start...

" What do I think! I think that your... do you hear that?" Sakura paused in her rant as she heard something.

The whole group blinked and tried to listen.

Indeed, they could hear footsteps, no... running and Thumping footsteps. Slowly, it was getting louder.. until the door swung open!

In came a guy that wore a green spandex, orange leg warmers and one really, REALLY bushy eyebrows. The group cringed at the sight... well except a few that started to froth at the mouth. ' what the hell is wrong with his sense of style!' the group thought in unison. Seriously, if normal people were to look at him, they may try to gouge their eyes out.

" Oh! " the spandex guy shoued to the heavens, again, the group cringed at the loud voice, " I have failed to reach here within three minutes! As punishment, i'll run 100 laps around konoha! And i'll do 500 situps, squats, push ups!" he pumped his fist into the air.

Now if your wondering, this guy is Rock Lee, taijutsu expert and goes on abut the 'flames of youth!' lots of times. Admires Maito Guy and for some freaky reason, wears the spandex of hell.

The group just looked at the oddly clad boy like he was nuts. Who the hell can do that without dying first?

" Yosh Lee! That's the spirit! Your flames of youth burn strongly!" another voice pooped up. The group turned in one swift motion.

They wish they hadn't.

It was the same guy, except older and taller with Bushier eyebrows. His thumb was up and his teeth shone like the sun and nearly blinded the sorry Genins. God... I think their eyes are burning. It burns...!

" Gai-sensei!" lee turned to his sensei with tears in his eyes. Oh boy...

" Lee!" oh boy, duck for cover...!

" Gai-sensei!" he started to anime cry

" Lee!"

" Gai-sensei!"

they then enganges in the act of excessive man hugging and the unbreakable Sunset jutsu came out. The genins somehow, sensing the danger, turned their eyes away on time. They sighed in relief and sweatdropped as they could still hear what was going on behind them. Seriously, why were they chosen!

" don't mind them, that's normal." a feminine voice sighed, the group perked up and they turned to see a girl in a chinise shirt and a boy with Hyuuga eyes. Hinata slightly backed away, probably from fear.

The girl is called Higurashi Tenten, weapon misstress and loves weapoms with a passion... seriously. Show her a bad ass sword and she'll go gaga about it.

The boy is Hyuuga Neji, fate bastard and prodigy of the Hyuuga clan, is a branch member and hates the main branch very VERY badly. Warning signs displyed to keep Hinata away from him.

" Excusing the very surreal event behind us, why are we called here again?" Ino asked curiously. She was wondering what is with the gathering. Not that she minded thank you very much, she got to see her precious Sasuke-kun after all.

Guys out there pity the boy, so very much.

" Weren't you listening to instructions Ino-pig! Its for the test of the Pokemon!" Sakura souted at the girl, she was irritated at the dream-like face that Ino was giving her sasuke-kun.

The voice of her rival irritated Ino, so they started to argue. The group just procceded with their talk, ignoring the two.

" May I ask who is our youthful instructer." Lee's voice perked up. Apparently he just finished his moment with his sensei. Though his sudden appearnce scared the group slightly.

" It was the girl who gave the speech yesterday." Naruto answered. He was starting to forget his excited portion of the day as he enganged in the talk. Though it was still there.

" HUH!" kiba exclaimed, his loud voice irratating a certain girl that was unnoticed by the group( Not Hinata by the way!). " That crazy bitch, the one that practically lectured the whole village and threatened everyone on stage with that puny looking mouse on her shoulder! That crazy bitch?" he exvlaimed and the group sweat dropped at his explanation. Though it was true that the girl might be slightly insane.

" I'm glad to know that you think of me that way Inuzuka-san." a mysterious voice perked up and the group jumped up in surprise whipping their heads around in search of the voice. The hell! Who did the voice belong to! A ghost...?

" look up num num dolts." the voice seemed to yawn tiredly.

The group followed, and looked up in unison and got a shock. Sitting crossed legged on the ceiling, was Kohane. Yawning as she looked at the group.

Her eyes teared up due to the yawn, but she still looked at the group. " you guys are pretty slow for being Ninja's." she commented and the group scowled at the bored looking girl. How the hell were they supposed to know that there was someone above them...literally.

" Oh!" she perked up, gaining the groups attention. " speaking of which, Inuzuka-san, look down on your leg." she pointed.

Kiba blinked, but did so anyway. On his leg, was Raikiri, looking extremely pissed and crackling with electricity. The moment the two met eyes, Raikiri let out an elctric jolt, shocking the living dayights out of the Inuzuka.

The group jumped back in surprise as they watch the Inuzuka get shocked, and were stunned at the magintude of electricity the mouse was generating.

Akamaru , meanwhile, looked at his master in pity. Since the Pokemon warned him first and told him to get off before she did the shock, he managed to escape. Though the Pokemon was insulted, It didn't think that she was THAT mad...

once the shock was done, Kiba now stood as a crisped dog with a burnt smell. He coughed up some smoke as he binked repeatedly, before doing an anime fall.

" what the hell!" Naruto shouted and broke evryone out of their trance. He was still scared shitless of the cute mouse, since the first time he saw the shock. But seeing it again didn't help to improve it...

" and that's what happen if you insult Raikiri..." Kohane sighed as she juped down from the ceiling. She poked the Inuzuka before picking him up and dumping him on a chair. " don't worry. He'll just twitch and have spasms for the next three hours, after that he'll be fine." the dirty blonde said nonchalantly and the group sweatdropped at the girl's laid back attitude.

Raikiri just seemed to pout after giving a short cry and landing on the girl's shoulder. Kohane scratched its ears and it slumped down. She gave a soft smile to the mouse before turning to the group again. She looked around before she raised an eyebrow.

" Where is Kakashi-san?" She asked. Silence was an answer, probably because they were to afraid to answer in fear of the little mouse. She just sighed, " he's late isn't he?" she sid, and a decisive nod from team 7 confirmed her.

" Is that normal?" she asked and another decisive nod. "the normal is three hours late." Sakura added. Kohane just looked at her with bored eyes and just facepalmed. She mumbled something that sounded like "not another one..." under her breath, which caused the other to sweatdrop. Their was another Kakashi out there? One is enough already!

Kohane shook her head and faced the group. " never mind him then, if he's the same as HIM, then he won't be here for a while." she paused as she surveyed the people in front of her. She looked at each expression on each person and was mentally hoping she didn't choose wrongly.

She's leaning on the ' I choose the wrong one I think' side

pushing those thoughts aside, she continued. " Do you guys know why you are gathered here today?" she aske. Several nodded, but some looked uncertain.

" For the benefit of those that do not know, I'll explain." she paused, thinking of what to say next. " You guys were chosen because of the Test, you should know what i'm talking about if you were listening in yesterday. If not, ask your parents, i'll be damned if I have to explain that... again." she said with a straight face and the rest sweatdrop. This girl is very blunt.

" so during this test, i'll be taeaching you how to take care of them as well as train you guys so that you'll be able to deal with anything that comes your way. In short, you guys will be my students and will be studying together." she finished and let the information sink in.

Silence...

" HUH!" Naruto, Ino and Kiba( who is still spaming) exclaimed, "I have to study with them!" they pointed at one another and said in unison. They'd be damned that they have to deal with one another again, Academy days were enough.

She raised an eyebrow, " Yes, and you just have to deal with it, because I will not give a damn on what had happened before." she said bluntly. The three of them glared at the dirty blonde and then scowled.

" so since we'll be working together lets have intro's. I'll go first. Ello people! I'm Nijiro Kohane. I like berries, my friends and pokemon. I dislike war, unecesary bloodshed and people who hurt my friends and or Pokemon. My hobbies are cooking, drinking tea while staring at the clouds and training with my pokemon. Next please. Oh! And when I say things that you like or dreams , NOT A PERSON GOT IT!" she finished in a rush and pointed to Naruto. They sweatdropped.

He blinked and started " I'm Uzumaki Naruto!..."

and we will skip all of the intros becaause I'm too lazy to write it all.

Kohane looked and kistened and made her general remarks towards each person inside her mind.

Naruto- The blonde loud mouth, ramen lover

Sasuke- The emo stuck in 'Revenge mode!'

Sakura- pinky fangirl (must suck to be Emo)

Kakashi ( he came as soon as Sakura finished)- porn freak

Kiba- dog lover, also an idiot

Shino- quiet kid

Hinata- VERY VERY shy kid (crush on blonde noted)

Kurenai- nice but strict lady

Shikamaru- lazy...( COMRADE!)

Chouji- food lover, kind kid ( will note never to say fat in front of him...has extremely bad feeling...)

Ino- blonde fangirl AKA the screecher

Asuma- smoke lover ( He and Kurenai dating?)

Neji- fate bastard

Tenten- weapon lover

Lee- ... youth guy

Guy-... no comment...seriously.

Kohane swaetdropped. ' I should have looked at the folders...' she regretted but she chose them and there was no way back. She sighed as the last one did their introductions and stood up. She stared at the group before she started.

" Okay. Listen up people." she ordered and they looked towards her. " I, other than this short introductions, know absolutely zilch about you guys." she explained as she yawned lightly "so I can't exactly give you any Pokemon until I get to know you better, so I'll be having..." she stalled ..." Interviews!" she smiled lightly and the others facefaulted.

Sasuke twitched slightly, was this girl serious? " Interviews...?" he repeated and the girl nodded.

" I already have one pokemon choosen for the each of you but you need another that matches your fighting style, so I need to get to know you guys better. This includes the teachers since you guys only get one Pokemon unlike the students." she explained and the others reluctantly nodded.

Raikiri cried out as Kohane took out a Pokeball and Sora came out. The others other than team 7 got a shock at the blue bird...'cept for the girls that were internally squeeling at how cute it was.

" here's how i'll call you." Kohane started as she sratched Sora's ears, it cooed into her hand. " Sora will land onto one of your shoulders and then she'll lead you to my room. The rest wait here for your turn." she said.

" so let's start." Kohane said as she nodded towards the cloudy feathered bird. It cried out before flying in circles and landing onto...

Naruto.

The blonde blinked several times as he stared at the blue bird. Kohane nooded and looked towards the whiskered boy. " Sora has chosen, so Naruto-san, follow me please." Kohane motioned and the blonde grinnned before skipping off with the dirty blonde.

* * *

The room was actually another room in the academy, but it was cleared and only had one table and two chairs. Kohane sat on one chair and motioned for Naruto to sit, which he did. Sora and Raikiri just sat on the table, looking at the blonde.

Naruto was excited, he was going to get an awesome Pokemon, but first he had to impress the girl to give him a strong one.

" Impressions ain't gonna work." Kohane said and Naruto blinked.

Was she psychic?

" No i'm not, your just easy to read." Kohane responded as she looked at a stack of papers and searched through it.

Naruto pouted. He was not easy to read!

Kohane looked at the blonde's profile.

Deadlast in almost everything except positivity.

Kohane hummed as she looked from the blonde back to the paper. In some way, the blonde was similar to herself in some sense, so she sorta knew how to deal with him.

" So, Naruto-san. What do you think of Pokemon?" Kohane asked firts to start a conversation.

Naruto grinned, " Their awesome! Its like they have superpowers or something!" he shouted and Kohane hummed. His positive attitude was a plus, which was good since this type of behavior helps raise the jolly pokemon easily.

" so what type of Pokemon would you like?" she asked, this was a question that she'll be asking all of her new students.

Naruto blinked before giving a thoughtful look, he hadn't actually though of what type of Pokemon he would like, a strong one would be good...but...

" One that will be a good friend I guess." Naruto answered finally.

Kohane raised an eyebrow. Normally, new kids would want a strong Pokemon, but he choose one that would make a good companion.

She smiled. ' I guess that Pokemon would be good for him. It's jolly and it is the most suitable in adapting to his random style...'she thought as she joted down a note. She had actually thought THAT pokemon had suited him but this just confirmed it.

" Thank you Naruto-san, that's all I needed. Can you wait in the next room please?" Kohane asked and Naruto stared at her.

" That's all?" he asked.

Kohane nodded " I already had a Pokemon in mind for you and you just confirmed it. It's the most suitable for you." Kohane explained and Naruto grinned before leaving the room.

Kohane motioned for Sora to take off and it chirped as it left to take the next student. Kohane looked out of the windows to see the clouds rolling by.

' this is going to be a long day...'

* * *

"So what type of Pokemon are you going to give me? A beautiful one? Ooohh or maybe a cute one?" Ino kept on yapping and yapping the moment she sat down. And Kohane was reaching her mental limit.

Of all the people Sora had to pick to go next, it was the screecher.

Kohane looked down to the girl's profile. The girl was a part of a clan dealing with mind technique's. So she probably had the same weaknessas psychic types. She couldn't fight short ranged. Her family also ran a flower shop, so Kohane thought a grass type would fit the girl.

Though she wasn't sure what Pokemon to give though, and she is wondering whether the Pokemon would run away the moment it had a chance.

"...excuse me? Are you listening to me?" Ino asked the dirty blonde and Kohane looked up to meet the girl's face. She stared in silence, and it was starting to unnerve the Yamanaka.

" Ino-san, I am listening thank you very much, and to answer your question." Kohae paused and Ino stilled, waiting for an answer.

" The Pokemon I have in mind isn't exactly pretty, but it isn't bad looking. But..." Kohane raised her hand when the blonde was about to screech at her. Ino fumed but remained silent.

" You are judging the Pokemon by their appearance, and I don't appreciate that." Kohane's eye's narrowed at the girl and Ino started to squirm under the girl's gaze.

Kohane sighed, " all Pokemon are kind in heart, but several are rejected due to their appearance. I don't like that, all Pokemon should should be seen as equals and us humans should see their inner shine." Kohane explained and Ino looked ashamed.

" I'm sorry..." Ino mumbled out the apology. She felt slightly ashamed for judging before getting to know her new partner.

Kohane looked at the girl and waved her hand nonchalantly. " all I ask is that you treat it with love and care. It's just a small bud that has yet to blossom." Kohane smiled softly and Ino looked on with wide eyes before she responded.

" Okay." and then Ino left the room when Kohane motioned her to.

Two down. A lot to go.

* * *

Kiba glared at Kohane and Raikiri. His hair was frizzed up and he was twitching slightly. All in all, He looked quite comical and Kohane was laughing internally.

Raikiri and Akamaru on the other hand was getting along quite nicely.

Kohane raised her hands up in defence. " In my defence, I didn't order Raikiri to do that. She just did that because you insulted her." Kohane said in monotone with a bored face.

Kiba slammed the table with his hands, he was pretty furious. " But that doesn't mean she has to shock me!" he exclaimed as she pointed at the mouse, he had a vein displayed at the side of his forehead.

Kohane raised an eyebrow, " And if Akamaru was insulted, would he do nothing?" She questioned and Kiba foze.

" w-well.." he mumbled as he slumped into the chair.

Kohane picked up his profile, " So know you know." she replied and she looked through his statistics and stopped at his clan information.

Kohane tried to lighten the mood slightly, " So you love dogs?" she asked and Kiba immediately perked up and gave her a toothy grin.

" Hell yeah! My family even works together with them!" he exclaimed and Kohane hummed in thought.

" It says here, " She pointed to his technique's list, " That your attacks are primarily using your body." Kohane explained and Kiba just nodded.

" Is it possible to engulf it with an element to make it stronger?" she asked and Kiba put on a thoughtful look.

" I'm not sure but I think so..." he mumbled out and Kohane smiled, she had the perfect partner for him ready.

" good!" Kohane looked at the dog boy, " You'll love your new friend, its also a dog type too!"

Kiba grinned.

* * *

" So, what do you think?" Kohane asked.

Tenten was confused, she hardly knew anything about these creatures and the girl in front of her was already asking her of what she thought about.

" I'm...not sure..." Tenten admitted truthly.

Kohane hummed as she stroked Raikiri. This girl seemed to be the moost teachable out of all the students she now had. It was a good thing that she was nice and truthful. Point plus that she was not a Fangirl.

" well..." Kohane started, " Pokemon are the same as animals, they just have more Chakra than normal ones that caused their change in appearance and abilities." Kohane explained and Tenten nodded.

" In your profile, they said that you use weapons and provide the long range back up in your team, am I right?" Kohane asked and Tenten just nodded in silence.

" Well, the Pokemon I have in mind for you is special in a way." Kohane siad and Tenten looked puzzled.

" Its a close range fighter, but once it grows up, it uses a weapon, much like you do."Kohane explained and Tenten perked up. She liked where this was going.

" So again," Kohane smirked when she saw the light in the weapon mistress eye's, " What do you think?"

* * *

Kurenai observed the girl sitting in front of her. She seemed to have an eternally bored expression but was analyzing people like a pro.

It unnerved her that the village allowed her to let this test take place in the first place, what if it was all just a trick for surveilance and invassion?

" You don't trust me." Kohane voiced out and Kurenai was shocked slightly but didn't let the emotion show on her face.

Kohane just waved her hands nonchalantly, she had expected this reaction from several people so she wasn't surprised.

" Its expected, people won't actually trust a kid that just came out of nowhere all of a sudden and told them all of this test stuff." Kohane explained and Kurenai glared at the girl slightly.

" but..." Kohane locked her eyes with the crimson-eyed woman, " We are not aiming for war. We hate fighting you see, so we just hope that this test will go smoothly." Kohane explained, but Kurenai just didn't drop her suspicion on the dirty blonde.

" how would I know that these...Pokemon that you are entrusting us are not spies?" she questioned again.

Kohane looked into her crimson eyes and for just a moment, Kurenai saw a flash of something, but it disappeared before she could identify it. " because..." Kohane exhaled slowly, " the pokemon I will be giving would not even be born yet. I'm giving you their eggs." Kohane answered.

Kurenai's eyes widened.

Kohane looked down to Raikiri, " I myself am not entirely sure why the Legendary Pokemon told us to pass you the Pokemon when they aren't even born yet." She patted Raikiri for reassurance " their so vulnarable... and so fragile..." her voice softened and her eyes held a pained look despite the bored expression on her face.

" but..." Kohane locked her eyes with the crimson haired Jonin, " it must be done for freedom. After trapped in that place for years, we yearn for freedom. So we will trust you guys." Kohane stood up from her chair and bowed down to the genjutsu mistress.

" Please take care of them, they will be born soon..." She murmurred with her head still down.

Kurenai remained quiet. An Unusual situation, tey would be passing the new generation of Pokemon to them. Strangers. And the tone she held was... worry, anxiety and a whole loot more. She truly cared for the Pokeemon and did not seem like the type to start wars.

And this weight of responsibility... to trust a baby Pokemon to them is like...giving your family away to them...

although the suspicion was still there, Kurenai started to put her trust into this stranger. For better or for worse.

* * *

Kohane stared at the boy. He stared back.

Silence reigned for a good long time before Kohane's eyes started to twitch. This boy, the Aburame, was one of the quietest people she has seen since her friend. In a way, it was comforting to know that the people outside wasn't much different than her people.

Bad thing was that she had another person's shell to crack...again.

Kohane mentally sighed and she glanced down to her papers. Like the Inuzuka, the Aburame worked with a partner to complete missions. The only difference between the two was one worked with dogs while the other worked with bugs.

In an attempt to start a conversation ( which was quite comical since her bored expression was still on her face), Kohane started to talk about a familiar subject, bugs. " So... you treasure your bugs?" she asked.

All she got was a nod and Kohane was about to groan when she finally got a response. " I care for them like a lot..."

silence...

'Well its a start.' Kohane sweatdropped.

Actually, among all of the students. The stoic boy seemed to be the most responsible among the hyper kids. And she was actually wondering whether to pass him a new Pokemon. It was a new bug Pokemon recently discovered, and it seemed to fit the Aburame perfectly, though she wasn't sure.

' Might as well bring it up...' Kohane hummed before dropping the bomb. She tapped her finger on the table.

" Shino-san, i'll be frank. Among my charge, you are the most responsible." this got a raised eyebrow from the Aburame. He was getting interested in what she was about to bring up. Kohane noticed of course and proceeded, she liked where this was going.

" and as such, i'll be entrusting you a bug type pokemon that is a new species." Kohane paused to take in the boy's shocked expression. " I trust that you'll be able to take care of it, even though not much is known. But what I want to know is whether you want to take this challenge." She continued.

Kohane didn't need to see his expression, it was pretty obvious what his choice was.

* * *

" YOSH! THROUGH THE POWER OF YOUTH I WILL RAISE THE POKEMON GIVEN TO ME WITH YOUTH!" Lee shouted and Kohane started to twitch.

This guy... was nuts. That was what she pretty much summed up to. The moment she asked how he would raise the Pokemon given to him, he started to go on about youth.

Which was very unnerving. She is right now, patting the backs of his teammates mentally for being able to take his attitude nearly for the whole week. It was amazing, enough said.

Back to the story though...

' first things first, he should tone it down, or the baby will run away!' Kohane twitch as Lee still kept on about Youth.

She raised a ahnd to signal him to stop, which he did after a good five inutes. Kohane started to twitch even more.

She exhaled, " Lee-san..." she started, " I have to ask of you to tone down your...youth a notch or two." Kohane locked eyes with the spandex clad boy, which burned her eyes slightly.

Lee was about to object but she gave a glare that said ' if you dare i will sock your nose!'

" The Pokemon I am giving you are babies, meaning that if you keep this...youth thing a bit too much, they'll run faster than you can say 'youth'. Which is not a good thing. I want them to stay with you,not run from you. Do you understand?" she asked again and she got nod.

Kohane has always been good in peaceful persuasion, the rest of the talk went smoothly.

* * *

Sakura squirmed under the bored gaze of Kohane. She didn't mean to, but te gaze made the girl look unusually unnerving, and that didn't actually help.

" Sakura-san, please try to relax. I'm not doing a test, its a chat." Kohane waved her hands nonchalantly and the Pinkette did relax but was still tense.

Kohane looked at the girl's profile, and noticed that she was pretty much average in almost everything except her brains.

A normal person.

' how I envy her...' Kohane thought quietly but pushed her thoughts aside for later.

" ano...' Sakura started but her voice was unusually quiet, Kohane prompted for the girl to continue.

" I'm worried that I may not be able to raise the Pokemon..." Sakura trailed off and Kohane just raised an eyebrow.

Unsecurity. Sure she had expected this from one or two students, but she didn't think the Pinkette would be one.

' time for the 'don't worry' talk.' Kohane hummed and she just looked at the girl in her eyes.

" Sakura-san, you shouldn't worry so much." Kohane started, " You have a good heart, and mostly that is what is needed to take care of Pokemon. You have that just fine and you'll be okay."

Sakura still looked skeptical. " Besides..." Kohane still continued, " worrying doesn't help. Its good to worry sometime of course, but for most you should try to push that out of your mind, it doesn;t help to worry. In fact it maked it worse sometimes, so don't worry." Kohane finished and gave the Pinkette a small smile.

Sakura still looked skeptical, but let a small smile touch her lips as she felt a small weight lifted of her shoulders.

* * *

Kohane found her next chat funny. Sora had somehow landed on two people's shoulder at once and both came in. The good thing was that they were friends, not enemeis or rivals. So Kohane was spared the headache.

Shikamaru stared at the girl boredly while Chouji munched on his chips. Kohane meanwhile just stared at the two back with the smae expression as the shadow user. Kohane urned to their profiles.

Frankly speaking, she had already chosen the Akimichi's Pokemon before hand because of how tell they would get along, so she had dismissed the boy first after reassuring that the Pokemon would fit him to a 'T'. The problem was the Nara.

She was perplexed, to say the least. So many Pokemon could fit the boy so well that it was so hard to narrow it down. And after a good hour of chatting to him, she finally got it down to two Pokemon.

But still, both would benefit him. And there was no plus in either. So Kohane just chose the easy way in picking.

Kohane ripped a paper in two and drew two pictures on it while the Nara stared in silence.

Shikamaru thought the girl was a strategizer, asking questions mainly on his personality and taking notes on his train of thoughts.

It was obvious how she would pair each person to a Pokemon that would fit the person's personality rather than his or her abilities. Meaning that thee test was on the interraction between the two and Kohane would be gauging that. She chose questions efficiently, maybe clumsily as well. But she had good instinct. Shikamaru was wondering whether or not to ask for a game of Shougi after this.

After Kohane had finished drawing, she placed the pictures in front of the boy. One was of a flower, while the other a cloud. " Pick one, but be careful because this will determine what Pokemon you would get." the girl cautioned and the Nara stared at the picture before taking the cloud.

* * *

Kohane never wanted to talk about her Meeting with Gai, and it will not be mentioned. Only that she had pretty much the said thing to Lee, only with more... force.

silence...enough said here.

* * *

Hinata stared at Kohane as she twidled her thumbs. She was nervous, and it was starting to get to her...badly.

It was bad enough with the pressure of being the heiress of the clan and getting insulted and verbally beaten by her father/cousin/sister, but now this? Things seemed to want to kill the shy girl...

Kohane had already noticed the Blunette's conditioned the moment she enterred and she wasn't surprised considering the girl circumstances... and family circumstances.

" Hinata-san, please take a deep breathe and relax. I'm not gonna kill you or anything." kohane smiled in an effort to comfort and said girl nodded meekly before doing the actions.

"a-a-ano ar-e-e y-you s-su-sure t-that I c-can h-h-han-handle this?" Hinata questioned.

Kohane hummed slightly and made a mental note to try to fix the girl's stuterring problrm in the future. She could only get one word out properly, and that really needed to fix.

Kohane smiled, " you'll be fine. In fact, the Pokemon I chose for you is easy to take care of as long as you are kind to it."

Hinata relaxed slightly and Kohane walked over the girl and patted her on the back. " You'll be fine, in fact I think that you'll be the best one of all!"

* * *

' what a drastic change...' Kohane sweatdropped as she observed the other Hyuuga in front of her.

Neji was not exactly in the right of moods right now, especially asked to go right after his pathetic so called cousin. And this girl in front of him madde it worse. She would probably favor the main branch member over the-

" For your information, I am not favoring anyone." Kohane said in a matter of fact tone and the Hyuuga turned and glowered at the girl.

" And how will I know that you will stand to that statement? " He questioned, trying to burn the girl with his eyes.

"Plainly because I don't give a damn on whether you came from a noble family or not. I'm just assesing whether you'll take care of the Pokemon well." Kohane deadpanned and the Hyuuga still glowered at the girl, but not so much.

Kohane shifted the papers in her hand before landing on his profile. Incidentally, she was informed of the 'Main and Branch family' system,so she pretty much know why the boy was upset, not that she could blame him.

But she would never allow him to harm a Pokemon with his attitude, which will be the first thing to fix.

" So, how do you feel about this...'test'?" Kohane asked.

Neji humped " Fate has decreed me to take this test, so I will do it without question." he answered plainly and Kohane frowned.

" You know, that 'fate' attitude is not healthy for you." Kohane mentioned and the Hyuuga just snorted.

" Say as you wish but fa-" He was interrupted when Raikiri jumped onto his head and _glowered _at him. it looked like it was ready to shock him, so he shut up.

" The fate attitude is also not healthy for Pokemon, so I would say you fix that before I give you your Pokemon." Kohane retorted and acted like it was normal.

But suddenly the atmosphere dropped by ten degrees and the Hyuuga boy froze.

" Also, I would advise that you do not use your 'fate' speech in font of any Pokemon." Kohane stood up, " especially not Hinata's." Kohane added.

Neji felt rage build up, and before it burst another wave of killer intent washed over him.

Kohane glared at the boy, " Its not because of the main branch thing. Even I think that the system is plain bull. But its because you tend to verabally insult Hinata to the point of her breaking down. So if you give the same treatment to her Pokemon, no doubt would it result in the same thing."

Her glare hardened and the boy felt like something, like a predator, was staring at him. At this point, he could pretty much tell that the girl was not normal.

" The threat I gave to the village applies not only to adults, but to kids too." Kohane stepped over the Hyuuga and glared down at the boy and grasped the table edge, " If I find that this 'fate' thing is hurting your and Hinata's, no... anyone's Pokemon..." the table cracked and splinters pierced her palm.

She lifted her now bleeding arm into a fist and placed it infront of his face, " You'll be very sorry by the ned of the day. Got it?"

Neji didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

Same thing as Shikamaru and Chouji, both Asuma and Kakshi came in together.

They both raised their eyebrow in question when they saw the cracked table and Kohane's bandaged arm, in which Kohane just waved her hand and shrugged in reply.

Nothing mush happened within the conversation, except for the two jonin taking mental notes of the girl.

It went well, to say the least and as the duo left the room. Kohane sighed and took a look at her final student.

He was the most troubling and she would have to bash the inside of his head to get her word straight. Kohane sighed as she slumped into her chair and pinched the bridge of her nose.

" I really wish that I was normal in times like this..." Kohane mumbled out.

And in her hand held the profile of Uchiha Sasuke and information of the Uchiha massacre.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke walked towards the room, Sora flying in front of him. Finally, he would talk to the person that would give him the power or partner that would help in his conquest of revenge.

He had already seen the extent of a smaller Pokemon, and he was determined to get a stronger one for his Pokemon.

He now stood in front of the door. And with very little hesitation, slid it open.

Very wrong move.

As soon as the door slid open, he was blasted with an overwhelming presence of one very pissed and frustrated Nijiro Kohane.

Kohane didn't even realise that the Uchiha had come in, she was just thinking on how the hell should she get the Uchiha to listen to her. Too bad for the boy since she was unintentianally releasing her killing intent.

With a chirp, Sora landed on the girl's shoulder. Bringing her back to reality. Kohane blinked, and turned to Sora before ptting her and staring at the Uchiha boy who was grasping at the door to keep his balance.

Kohane just raised an eyebrow and prompted him to sit in the chair, after a grunt he complied.

The first thing that Kohane said the moment the boy sat down was, " I'm not going to give any Pokemon to you for your revenge scheme."

cue the glare.

She raised a hand in defence, " I know about the massacre, but to give a Pokemon to you for revenge is plainly like using them like tools." She measured up to the boy with a glare of her own, " I hate people who use Pokemon as tools."

Sasuke could almost feel a shiver going down his spine but ignored it. He tried to retort, "I need Power to get my revenge."

Kohane's glare hardened, " Unfortunately you won't get it. If you use the Pokemon like that, you fail the test and eartquake comes. Would you rather have to deal a whole lot of shit just for your brother?" she questioned, her tone as cold and hard as steel.

He still glared.

Kohane shook her head and sighed. This guy was as thick as a rock!

She locked her eyes with the avenger before shrugging, " Anyway they won't be able to help with your revnenge."

The boy's eyes narrowed, " Explain." he said curtly.

Kohane just raised an eyebrow. " I'm giving you the eggs, their not born yet."

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock before he gritted his teeth and banged the table top. His chance for power was ruined like this!

Kohane just sighed again and patted Raikiri's head. " You know that i'm emphatetic right?" she asked and the boy nodded hesitantly.

" You'd be surprised at the emotions unborn Pokemon give off." Kohane chuckled as she saw the eyes of the boy widened. Sasuke didn't know that the Pokemon gave of emotions even before they were born!

Kohane looked out the window and gave a soft smile. " If I were to translate it to words, they would vary to ' I wonder if its nice out there?' or ' I hope my mom will be nice!'" she locked eyes with the avenger again, but now held a questioning look.

" Are you willing to betray these feelings?" she asked simply.

Sasuke didn't know how to answer. A small part of him didn't care, but a larger part of him could feel the guilt sliding down his conscience. If he were to betray the emotions of a baby, it would just be like what Itachi did to betray his trust!

For a while, sasuke remained silent. But Kohane looked at the profile again as he thought and had a little thing bothering her in the back of her mind.

" Besides, I think there is more to this massacre than what we think." Kohane voiced out and Sasuke snapped his attention back to the dirty blonde.

Kohane's brows narrowed in confusion, " It says here that he had casted a really pain in the ass of a genjutsu on you after he had butchered your family, correct?" she pointed to the paper in her hand and said boy just nodded begrudgingly.

Kohane's brows narrowed even further, " Don't you think that's odd? If he wanted to leave a mark on you, why not slash you with the Kunai than to genjutsu you? I mean, its easier. What with the deed he had done in a MAJOR shinobi village and all. Why waste time to genjutsu you?" she fired question after question.

Sasuke could see her point, although with him still hell bent on revenge. He could understand why not just slash him ( though more painful). It was like...

" ...Like he wanted you to kill him." Kohane finished his thought as she put her fist to her mouth and bit it in thought. There was something wrong with this picture, but what?

Sasuke couldn't understand it either, first his revenge was now muddled with new facts. But this revelation about his brother wanting to die by his hand made it worse.. so many questions and none answered, this really frustrated the avenger.

Silence reigned on the two before Kohane coughed to gain the boy's attention. " for now, we know zilch of what may actually have happened that night. But for now, I think I have drilled enough in your head to not use Pokemon as tools." She stood up and headed to the boy and took out a hand.

" I'll help you with what may have happened that night, but you better not use Pokemon in your revenge scheme. My threat still stands ya know?" Sasuke shiverred internally at what she had said, but shook her hand anyway.

" But for now I think we have an understanding."

* * *

Kohane now stood in front of the whole group, staring at them all before she spoke up. " now that i've talked to all f you. I know what Pokemon will suit you." She clapped her hands toghether and gave a small smirk.

" wait for a few days, i'll send this note to the village and they'll send the Pokemon over. But for now, wait and see." Kohane quirked her lips in amusement as they wondered what Pokemon they would receive.

but as they left the room, she opened a file and looked to see her next inteveiwee's and she frowned.

Now, next is the parents... well shit.

**Fini! I know, I know. It took a long time to get this up, but I had a large mental block and I wrote a lot anyway, 8000 word plus! Wait for the next chappie okay?**

**AND IMPORTANT! I'm about to post a new story that i've been thinking about for a long time, so look forward to it too kay?**

**Bye bye! And please R&R ! It gives me inspiration!**


	8. Hyuuga are a pain in the neck crap chap

**Ello! **

**...**

**I'm sorry! This was a litte later than I thought. But anyway, its up and I hope that you will enjoy it.**

**and also, i could have gotten this uploaded a few days ago, but the system server wouldn't open! for several days! so yea.**

**Another note, I'm about to post a new story, but I need a beta reader. Someone help please! **

**Any ways, lets move on shall we?**

**I do not own Naruto or Pokemon! just my Ocs!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Hyuga ... are a pain in the ass.**

Kiba will be honest. He did not like the Kohane girl.

Oh sure! I bet she did not find it amusing to see him fried like an octopus on a stick.

But couldn't he been warned before the shock? What's more! Akamaru actually got off before he got the shock, which means his partner was warned!

True, he WAS partly to blame on insulting the little mouse, but it didn't have to go and fry him!

But on the good side, he was about to get another partner!

Oh! don't misunderstand! He liked having Akamaru as a partner, but he was jealous of his sister for having THREE.

So in another point of view, the girl was going to give him another friend. Which made him not hate the girl...

That much anyway.

As soon as Kiba hit his house, he kicked off his shoes and waltzed into the kitchen hoping to grab a drink...

only to find the same bastard annoying girl chatting with his mom with a very nonchalant face.

Kiba nearly fainted out of shock.

Instead, he ponted at Kohane like a stupid idot and sputtered like a fool, until Kohane turned to him and cocked her head and innocently asking " Is there something wrong?"

Kiba bursted " THE HELL! HOW COME YOU REACH HOME FIRST WHEN I LEFT FIRST!" he shouted in frustration.

Kohane merely turned her head back and with the same lazy expression on her face replied, " Trade secret."

Kiba anime falled.

And thus the boy layed down there like an idiot, spazzing all the way until Kohane bowed to the clan head and left his property.

" How much longer are you going to lie down there?" Tsume asked as she poked him with a Kunai.

Yes people, it was a ridiculous sight to behold.

And very comical.

* * *

Kohane sighed as she rubbed her aching head. After going through nearly every clan house, negotiating with what Pokemon to give, her head was about to burst.

' What i'd do for a cup of Oran tea...' Kohane pondered as she sighed.

But she stalled. " Then again, I did enjoy seeing their reactions..." Kohane mused.

By 'they' Kohane meant Naruto and co. It was amusing to see the kids gape like fish as she poped up in their house faster than they did.

Ahh... the advantages of having a phsycic type Pokemon...is the use of teleport.

But lets move on.

She had already dealt with the clan heads, giving reasonable deals. But now...

It was the Hyuga's turn now...

Kohane frowned. Judging by how family relations were between the two families, she'd suspect that while one Pokemon would get too much attention, the other might be insulted since she was planning to give a Pokemon each to the branch and main families.

Her frown went even lower. There was no way in hell will she allow that type of treatment!

Kohane tilted her head and sighed. " Looks like i'll have to persuade...again." She mused again before calling Hitomi out and used Teleport.

ah... the advantages of teleport...

* * *

Kohane cocked an eyebrow as she stared down the Hyuga estate. Don't get me wrong, its was huge and all, but the feeling... Kohane could already feel the stiff elders staring at her right here right now...

and that pissed her off a bit.

The two guards stared at her passively, and stayed that way until another figure came walking towards the gate.

Kohane turned her head to see a female ( I think?) that looked like the guards. She bowed slightly, " Kohane-sama, the clan head is ready to see you now."

Kohane noded and followed her through the compound. She took a good look around her. The house was made in a very Japanese tradition manner, with a small garden of sorts inside and small flower arrangements here and there.

Kohane also noted the household people and stared boredly into space after seeing one.

' Geez, I wonder if they are asexual or something?' Kohane wondered silently, and figured that she'd find the answer to her question quite soon after later.

Since they all wear the same clothes and practically have the same hairstyle, so she assumed they were asexual anyway.

And once the Hyuuga lady came to a stop, she arrived at a paper door that could slide. Behind the paper door, she could see the shadows of several people.

' Probably the elders of this clan and Hyuuga-san.' Kohane noted silently.

The hyuuga lady kncked on the door lightly, " Excuse me, Nijiiro Kohane-sama has arrived." she said softly and she slid the paper door open.

Kohane maintained a neutral face as she peered into the room. It was a japanese styled room, with all the Hyuuga elders sitting inside. All with blank expressions and with those ghostly white eyes...

... and the arrogant 'stick-in-the-ass' attitude.

Kohane could feel a migrane growing soon.

But neverthless, she had to act polite and act like the one that was being ordered...

...then pull the strings from behind in the shadows. (A/N mwuahahahaha!...I am so evil. Here comes Kohane's dark side!)

She bowed, "It is an honour to meet you elders." Kohane spoke in the most polite tone she could muster.

Though in the back of her mind she was gagging.

The elders nodded, " Come in please."

And Kohane did, with the paper back door closing silently behing her.

Let the silent war begin.

She stared blankly around, and the elders stared back with the same impassive gaze. No one made a sound, no one made the first move.

Hiashi coughed into his hand first to start. " Now about the Pokemon..."

Kohane nodded,it was time to bring in the gun and load. Better do it early, hard and fast. " Yes, about that I have something I need to speak to you about."

Hiashi's eyebrows rose, something to talk about?

Kohane continued too speak without caring about the elders reactions and shot the load. " I'll be giving a Pokemon to the main branch, while another to the branch family." She explained and before she knew it, they blew the gasket.

" No!"

"They don't deserve the honour!"

" Only the main house should take care of the Pokemon!"

And all other comments was flung towards Kohane. She could feel the migrane starting and grew as a vein popped at the side of her head. Only Hiashi and several other members kept their mouth shut. A good thing too since hell hath no fury like a women scorned. ( CoughKohanecough)

Kohane then started to exude a large amount of killing intent, effectively shutting up nearly everyone's mouth, before reverting back to a smile.

They shivered. They knew that smile. It was the one where they should shut up and follow or die.. or get brutally tortured.

The Pokemon inside of Kohane's pokeball pitied the idiots that dares to anger their mistress.

They are royally dead and s#$%$#.

( Far away on the oposite side of the village, a snake mistress felt the urge to pump her fist)

" They are family, so it is their right to take care of a Pokemon as well." Kohane explained in a fake sweet tone, one that promised death if one were to object. Her migrane had grown and her temples were throbbing.

She had already found the stiff elders a stick in the ass, a pin in the neck, and just plain ##$%&^^$#s. She'd be ## if they didn't finish this up soon. Her Oran tea was waiting!

Luckily, the elders were smart enough to keep their traps shut. Which was good for Kohane.

Of course, there were a couple of few that started to plan to abuse the Pokemon. But Kohane shot them down before continuing.

" Also, none should get worser treatment or better treatment. They should be treated equally. AS FAMILY... understand?" Kohane projected out, with the still creepy smile on her face.

Everyone nodded, though some reluctantly. And as a stupid elder was about to voice his opinion on how superior the Hyuuga were and why should they listen to her when it should be the oposite, Kohane glared at the elder seemingly as if she read his thoughts.

" I don't give a damn about how high class you guys are. You guys are not Kami and neither are you my superiors. So I won't listen to your foolish demands. Be warned though, I intend to carry out my warning to anyone that does not listen , clan or not." Kohane warned and a majority of the males winced.

Kohane then stood up and bowed. " Thank you for your co-operation. I hope to work well with you and please inform the branch house of their task." Kohane said before turning around and leaving without looking back, leaving several fuming elders.

* * *

Once out of the gate, Kohane rubbed her throbbing temples with her fingers. ' Last one. Done! Now to go home and sleep... and Oran tea!' Kohane smiled softly before calling out Hitomi and teleporting to her home.

That night, many wondered what new partners awaited them as they sleep with a peaceful smile. Others mulling over words of advice. And a minority who were plotting revenge against a dirty blonde. Said dirty blonde wrote a note with the needed partners, tied them to her swablu and sent her off with a smile on her face as she turned of the lights.

She had a whole lotta work cut out for herself soon, so she's going to take this small moment of peace left to rest when she can.

* * *

**Done... finally i'm effin done! Do you guys know how long I was stuck in this chappie? Huge mind block and I'm betting it sucks like hell and is ridiculously short compared to the previous chapters. But its out and the next few chapters should be better since this was the only road block I had. So? How was dark Kohane? Not dark enough? Well, she can't go too dark or she'll be emo. She's only supposed to be a smart-bipolar-lazy girl. That;s it**

**anyways, comments! tks**


	9. Note must read

...

Okay, let's face it.

Most, if not all my stories suck.

You see, after leaving my stories alone after a long time and deciding to read them again, I noticed how I rushed the plot too fast and plain sucked. So I decied to put them all on Hiatus until I re-write them. I apologise to the people who had been waiting for the next chapter but until I get the mood to re-write them, I'll have to leave them alone for now.

But for another piece of news, I have made a newer version of ' Cripes, where am I?' except it goes by the name ' the life and Times of the white witch' please check it out when you have the time.

Thanks! And I apologise once again.


	10. AN Please read! it's important!

**Sorry not an update but this is really important! A lot of fics will be taken down if we don't do something! Please help and support!**

* * *

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

* * *

www . change petitions / fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net

Add ".org"/ "o r g" (take out the spaces) between change and /petition. For some reason, this site keeps removing it.

Go to this website now and sign your name! There are only **18,708 **signatures right now, but if we work together and you all go and sign your name now, we could reach 20,000 signatures and save all of those great stories.

* * *

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

VizordEspada Ichigo Shirosaji

my ultimate answer

metallurker

SilverStar56


	11. The re-write is up!

Author's note! I posted the new version of 'Of leaves and rainbows'. It's called Of 'kunai and Pokeball' now so enjoy! I'll leave this version up since people would like to keep it. Enjoy! I had to put off one of my other stories to post this.


End file.
